


【D38】侦探与心理学家

by dearme



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:19:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 34,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25296796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearme/pseuds/dearme
Summary: 敌无双/烟幕一个战争中关于爱的故事
Relationships: Devcon/Smokescreen
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

CH1

（推荐bgm：Comptine d'un autre été L'après）

～1712年春～

“你很准时，先生，这是个好兆头，说明对于我的帮助，你有一定的信心。”

“请你在那边的沙发上躺下来，放松，就仿佛在自己的床上一样。什么都不要想，把脑子清空，跟着我们的背景音乐，在脑海中描绘出对应的场景。我将给你讲一个故事，请跟着我的思路走。”

“第一个故事关于野人。传说在4亿年前，赛博坦上迎来了第一批生命。他们仿佛有机体中的植物那样，从金属的地面上冒出头来，然后沐浴在主恒星慷慨的光晕下，通过光伏系统制造能量。久而久之，原始的能量开始被固定在地面上，锈海是一片原始汤，里面的晶体分子开始成核并成长，最终析出结晶。结晶硅是我们原始的祖先。他们没有思想，于他们而言，一生最主要的任务就是不停吸取周围的同类元素，让自己逐渐成长。”

“之后这些硅板开始吸收其他元素，整个金属质体越来越大，开始分化出各个模块。第一批赛博坦人就是这样诞生的。他们的思想和外形和我们有的相当的差异，但是从本质的原始欲望上来说，我们和他们别无二致。我们的「本我」和过去是一样的。我们的幸福和恐惧也由此而来。”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“我听说你把飞过山介绍给另一位医生了。”

酒吧昏暗的灯光下，烟幕看起来很放松，适度的高纯让他放下了白天的架子，他轻松的斜倚在吧台上，无视周围人或有意或无心的目光。

他抓着杯子笑了，“你说的好像我在拉皮条一样。”

探长一口酒差点儿喷出来，“你就没有别的更合适的说法了么。”

烟幕哈哈大笑。

“抱歉，大头兵，我让你失望了。”烟幕呷一口，“我给他做了两次咨询，然后我确认我治不好他。”

“是么……”探长没有掩饰自己担忧的神色，他一直都是个共情能力很好的人，“可怜的孩子……”

“我能治好你的ptsd，但这个，”他用手对着虚空点了点，“这是另一个问题。”

探长也笑了，“亏我向小飞推荐你的时候还商业吹捧了一番呢……不过，能让你把自认为力所不及的病人转交过去，我还真想知道这个幻影是个什么样的人。”

“富二代，贵族，隐身侠，二手的心理学家，”烟幕口吐莲花，“随便你怎么叫他。上大学的时候我管他叫地主家的傻儿子，尽管他的行为心理学和解剖课永远能拿到满分。”

探长笑得直哆嗦，“所以就是个该死的有钱人？”

“是啊……他有一天在宿舍跟我说，我可要好好学习，要不然家里不会让我去当心理医生，而是会让我回去继承家产。”

“欠拆。”

“没错儿。”

一阵沉默。

烟幕心情不错，他叫过来酒保再次把杯子续满，“不过，手腕儿很高明，而且在躁郁这一块儿比我权威。”

“我好像听你说他是「二手的」？”

“对，因为他用不着像我一样以此为生。”烟幕的光镜里写满了回忆，“他回家去玩儿家里的工厂和农庄了，心理咨询只是副业，但尽管如此，好歹也有了几千塞时的咨询经验，我信得过他。”

“而且，”烟幕顿了顿，“客观上我也无法继续给小飞做咨询了。”他扭头看着探长，有点儿难于启齿一般，“我要走了。”

探长一惊，他赶忙放下杯子，“走？你要去哪儿？”

烟幕打开一个投影屏幕，虚空中长方形的投影区上是一封电子邮件，他伸出一根手指将屏幕滑到了探长面前，“全塞博坦最大的心理治疗诊所，总部位于铁堡。”

探长一脸似懂非懂的滑动着眼前的屏幕。

“本来没报多大希望，”烟幕脸上有点儿小得意，“谁能想到第一次投简历就被选中了呢？我这次运气不错。”

探长看起来比他还要开心，“干得漂亮，我就知道你有这个实力，烟幕。恭喜啊。”

“所以呢……”烟幕交叠双手只在下巴上，“我和铁堡有个约会，不能再留在电子城了，小飞我只能交给他了。”

电子城的行道树开始飘白色的光纤絮，每年到了春天，这些树为了繁殖就会到处挥洒这些携带着CNA的小种子。不小心进入身体，会导致短路等问题。结果说了很多年，市政府也没有做出任何针对性措施。

烟幕回头看着窗外，现在天色还能看清，他看着外面飘扬的絮毛，喃喃自语道：“以后就再也看不见了啊……”

探长觉得芯里有点儿反酸，他强压下这股愁绪，端起杯子，“嘿，这不是好事儿吗？你今后的人生将会越来越高升了啊！”他将被子伸到烟幕面前，“为了新生活！”

烟幕拿起被子轻轻碰了一下，看起来反倒比探长还平静，“为了新世界。”


	2. Chapter 2

CH2

～1712年冬，火种源日前一周～

铁堡铝鸭肉、铁堡硒冷牛排、铁堡杰尼克酱配碎齿轮……

烟幕笑得浑身哆嗦，他指着菜单问身后的服务员，“所以你们这里也有那个「菜品名称前加上地名就可以作为地方特色加价50%」的潜规则吗？”

服务员笑而不语。

然而这里的价格确实不太好看，当然现在的烟幕不是很在乎。经过了将近一年的时间，他现在已经在铁堡安稳下来了。如今哪怕坐在这家数一数二的高等餐厅里，烟幕也能表现得泰然自若。他随意和服务员确认了几项菜品后，看着服务员离开了。

外面积了一层薄薄的雪，烟幕特意挑了一个临窗的桌子，外面的人大多行色匆匆紧着往家赶。烟幕芯里升起一股小小的安逸感，他不用着急，可以在这儿尽情享受难得的假期；同时又有一点儿怅然若失：租来的房子里没有人在等着自己。

时至今日烟幕依然觉得自己当初的选择是正确的，很多事情不亲自体验一把就难以得知其中的苦与乐。所谓无事献殷勤非奸即盗，上升到企业层面也基本还是这个道理：他早该知道以他的简历，能在位于铁堡的全球最大心理诊所获得的新工作不会是什么愉快的职场体验。除了来自高等学府精英的鄙视，领导对他的态度也并非多么的和蔼可亲。他接手的病人除了谁都不想管的烫手山芋，就是一些明显挣不到什么经验的寻常案例。显然，领导就差把“做好后勤”这四个字贴在他脑袋上了。

但他很高兴，无论是帕拉克萨斯，还是电子城，都没有铁堡带给他的眼界来得开阔：他第一次见到不夜城的全貌，看着周围的人们充满了新奇。这里和他过去曾居住过的地方截然不同，无论你是什么样的人，这个城市都会给予你最大的包容。铁堡是一个融合的城市，没人会盯着他的门翼指指点点，也不会有人对他过于庞大的胸部装甲驻足侧目。所有的一切都被包容了：在这里他像绣海里的一颗油滴，全然融入了进来。

但眼下的问题依旧存在。

烟幕一想到明天要见的病人，好心情瞬间一扫而光：

书面报告显示此人有暴力倾向和臆想症，终日沉浸在严重的被害妄想中，最开始单位领导只以为他是太累了，直到他把一根钢筋插进了施工单位工程师的头雕里，报警后经过精神测试才发现他几乎已经病入膏肓了。

烟幕的诊断将决定这个人的命运，陪审团上摩拳擦掌等着给他的火种盒来上一枪，如果烟幕能判定此人确实脑模块故障精神时常，他就能活着离开铁堡总院。这是他第一次通过自己的工作判断人的生死，天平的两端都是生命，烟幕觉得有沉甸甸的东西压在后背上，让他难以直起腰。

尽管对于明明院里有更好的医生为什么偏偏选中他这一点心怀不满，烟幕还是勉为其难接下了这份案子：他需要这份工作糊口。显然刚入职一年就跟领导对着干不是什么好主意。

把数据板扔到一边，烟幕将心头的乱麻压了下去，还是调整为好心情：服务员开始上菜了。

~~~~~~~~~~~~

“先生您好，请问您有预约……哎等一下先生，没有预约是不能进去的！”

前台小姑娘惊恐的声音让烟幕站了起来，他皱着眉看向门的方向。这对他来说不是什么新鲜事儿，几乎每隔几天就会有一个不受欢迎的病人来访。

他快步走到门前，没等他动手门就打开了——一个通体蓝色的机体一脸严肃地站在他面前，个头比烟幕高出几十公分。烟幕仰头和来者对视，差点儿笑出来：对方头上滑稽地顶着一杆炮筒。

烟幕轻咳几声掩饰过去，然后绕到对方身后安慰那个明显有点儿受惊的可怜姑娘，“没事儿的，你先回去吧，这里有我来接待。”

“好的先生。”姑娘噙着眼泪退出去了。可怜的小家伙儿，自从烟幕来到这里，这已经是她不知第几次被病人吓到了。

烟幕把门关好，然后叹了口气，“好吧，先生，这事儿对我来说不新鲜：你是之前哪位病人的家属？还是脑子不正常的哪位病人？你来找我是为了……”

对方根本没没接他的话茬，而是突然跑到窗口，掀开窗纱后警惕地左右看了看，然后拉上了窗帘，厚重的锦缎瞬间让屋里昏暗无比。

烟幕伸出双手，“喔喔喔，先生，老实说你吓到我了，你能先告诉我你要干什么……”

来者拧亮了书桌上的台灯，最低亮度。然后他慢慢坐到沙发上，死盯着烟幕。

两人维持这个状态大概几十秒。

不速之客突然笑了，他站起来，眼睛扫视着桌面上的物品，若有所思地开口了。烟幕注意到他的声音沙哑而沧桑，“烟幕医生，在你给这位新病人开始诊断之前，我想先和你聊聊。”

烟幕不解，扭头看了一眼大门，然后一脸疑惑地问道：“但是这里没有……”

“一直以来，”来者自顾自地在屋里踱步，丝毫没有理会烟幕的反应，“我对你的医术都非常有信心，虽然你刚刚来到我们这里，但你融入得很快，也很快就用你精湛的医术和对病人的负责与耐心让我非常惊喜。”

蓝色的穿梭舰——烟幕从他腿部的燃烧室上能看出对方是个飞行单位——走到烟幕面前，郑重其事地看着他，“今天的这位病人，是我特意亲自领过来的。他有些特殊，或许经过你的初诊，你会觉得对方是个……病情不那么严重的，患者。”

“……但通过我的初步诊断，我相信这位可怜的好人需要一个休息的时间，”他拍了拍烟幕的肩膀，“我希望你能给出一个中肯的结果。他需要你的诊断证明才能重获清白，以及一个重要的假期。”

烟幕完全被这出独角戏弄晕了，他神经质地笑了一下，“我、我不清楚你在说什么先生，我……”

外面忽然传来大门打开的声音，屋里的两人同时看了一眼厚重的木门。

穿梭机迅速回到窗口，拉开一半的窗帘，然后侧身躲进另一半暗红色的天鹅绒布料里。

烟幕吓了一跳，他赶快跑过去拉扯对方，“嘿先生，你不能藏在这里，我有病人来了！如果你继续这场荒唐的作秀我会马上报警……”

穿梭机用手捂住了烟幕的嘴，他凑到对方头雕旁边小声说：“冷静点儿医生，我刚刚不过是替你为接下来的好戏做了个彩排，现在，”他指了指门口，“咱们的主角马上要登场了。该是你表演的时候了，医生。”

然后他放开对方，挑起嘴角笑道，“这样吧医生，我保证不打扰你，安静地等待你为这位病人看诊。结束后，如果你还想报警，我不会跑，就坐在这儿，等待法律的制裁。怎么样？”

“不过……我相信一切结束后，比起报警，你会更想和我谈谈，烟幕医生。”

烟幕诧异地看着他。


	3. Chapter 3

CH3

“烟幕医生，您的病人到了。另外院长想在您开始治疗前先和您聊聊，我把病人暂时安置在治疗室了。”

“啊，好的。”

~~~~~~~~~

烟幕赶上几步迎过来，院长已经踏着不紧不慢的步子踱进了咨询室。他左右四下看看，脸上的笑容说不上和善，有股子高高在上和道貌岸然的意思。

烟幕笑着略一鞠躬，“没想到今天您还亲自过来了。真是不好意思。”

约过了一小会儿对方才像是刚刚看见烟幕一样，稍显惊讶地回复道：“啊？哦，是的。我这次亲自过来的。”他顿了顿，“有点儿，小问题，我想亲自和你谈谈，医生。”

狗娘养的——烟幕芯知这次的事儿绝对会让他相当不舒服。

院长搓了搓手，仿佛在组织语言一样，“啊，是这么回事儿。”他指了指门外，“我这次带过来的病人，有点儿特殊。”

“我们总院那边几个教授已经给他做过会诊了，我们给出的诊断是严重的躁郁症，目前不确定是否有器质性病变，但考虑到他去年不小心被钢筋击中过头部，我们觉得进一步的检查是很有必有的。”

他走上前几步，声音压低了一些，“烟幕啊，我们把这个病人交给你，是出于对你的信任。组织上经过一年的考察，对你还是很满意的。尽管有很多医生比你更优秀，但我们还是把这个艰巨的任务交给你了嘛。”

“你可能会在诊断过程中，觉得这名病人不是那么的……严重。”院长顿了顿，“不过呢，毕竟这是我们几个专家做出的会诊，我们坚信，这名病人是很有必要得到一个合适的治疗，以及一个合理的休假的。”

他拍了拍烟幕的肩膀，“烟幕，我们专家都有几十万年的行医经验了，我们对于病人的感觉比你更敏锐。这次涉及到刑事案件，你可一定要慎重啊，毕竟，一个可怜人的命运就掌握在你手里了。”

烟幕干巴巴地回复到：“我明白了，院长。”

临走前院长回头点了点办公桌后面的窗户，“把窗帘打开，明亮的环境有助于患者的心理健康。”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

送走了自己绿紫相间的病人，烟幕怒气冲冲的冲回办公室，反手锁上门，然后快步走到窗帘前，一把拉开了关上的那一边。

敌无双抱着胳膊，脸上带着笑，“不得不说你们院长真不是个东西，这态度这语气，我要是你我都不能让他手脚俱全的离开这里嘿你干嘛……！”

烟幕拽着他的胳膊甩到自己的办公椅上，然后两手撑在把手上，眼睛直直盯着对方，语气里半是愤怒半是疑惑，“你到底是谁！？”

敌无双没回答这个问题，他垂下眼睛吹了声口哨儿，“这个距离下看你的胸甲更大了，你说你挺着这么一对儿凶器是怎么看到脚面嗷嗷~~~！”

烟幕终于如愿以偿地摸到了那个让他无比在意的炮筒：他现在正使劲儿往下薅这个部件，威胁道：“如果你不说实话，在被警察抓走之前我会让你无法手脚俱全的离开这里。”

“轻点儿轻点儿，嘿放开我，好吗？”敌无双终于从对方的魔掌中逃脱了，他揉了揉脑袋，从兜里掏出一张数据板递了过去。

烟幕看了他一眼，扫了一下手上的板子，“……私人侦探？”

“私人侦探，赏金猎人，随便什么，”敌无双咧嘴，“我为钱工作，钱去哪儿，我就去哪儿。”

“……所以这次是「钱」老板让你来骚扰一个无辜的心理医生的？”

“我可不这么想，大夫。”敌无双站起来，“你现在已经不是无辜的了，先生，你有麻烦了。”

“我希望能随着你的离开带走我的麻烦。”

“我不是你麻烦的源头，我是来拯救你的。你先回忆一下刚刚发生的事情吧。”

——院长的说辞和这位侦探先生在整体意思上完全一致。敌无双几乎完美复制了院长对他传达的意思，除去了对他医术的承认和赞扬。

“所以我说你们院长是个混蛋。”敌无双耸了耸肩，“他完全删去了我安排好的「恭维奉承」的戏份儿。尽管他和我一样心知肚明你是个好大夫。”

烟幕扶着桌子，手指一下下敲着玻璃板，“所以？你是怎么知道的？你在调查我们医院？还是我？”

“都有，但我更在乎的是你的病人。”敌无双扫去脸上不正经的表情，认真地看着烟幕，“让我这么说吧，你刚刚的病人确实病了，而且病得很严重，但他身上的病可不是躁狂或抑郁或你刚刚给他开得什么乱七八糟的：吊钩儿同志的病能让他毫不在意的杀死自己的最好的朋友，能让他在关键时刻把这座城市夷为平地，甚至能让他心无旁骛地侵略任何一个无辜的星球。”

“他得的病，叫「霸天虎」。”


	4. Chapter 4

CH4

“塔尼斯小姐，你可以下班了。今天辛苦了，明明是放假期间还要你陪着我加班真是不好意思。”

“没关系的烟幕医生，”女孩儿的声音轻柔带着犹豫不决，忧心忡忡地向烟幕背后半掩的门看了看，“我刚刚似乎听到有很大的声音，您办公室里还有其他人吗？”

烟幕笑了笑，“没什么，我刚刚整理东西不小心撞到桌角上了，”他从子空间里掏出包装好的礼物，递了过去，“火种源日快乐，塔尼斯小姐，祝你度过一个愉快的假日。”

姑娘脸上充满了感激的笑容，泫然若泣般向烟幕道谢，“谢谢您医生，祝您节日快乐。”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

送走了前台，烟幕回到办公室关上门，叹了口气。

敌无双非常悠然自得，轻松地仿佛他现在并不是在一个陌生人的办公室，而是在自己家的书房。此时他从书架上抄起一本大部头，津津有味儿地看着，“真是个好姑娘。”

“你刚刚把这个好姑娘吓哭了。”

“这大概就是我一直没什么女人缘的原因吧。”敌无双毫不介意，他把书插回书架，回过头来看着烟幕，“我们聊聊吧，医生。”

烟幕在茶几旁的沙发上坐下，“你到底是为了什么来的？”

敌无双把双手撑在对面的沙发背上，“简短捷说，我是为了一桩案子来的，一桩蓄意杀人案。”

“就是我们这位建筑工人犯下的这桩案子？”

敌无双深深地点了点头，他将目前的调查报告递给烟幕，然后在对方认真翻阅的过程中缓缓开口了，“犯罪嫌疑人是被当场逮捕的，在他身边躺着那位可怜的受害人。据现场的办案民警汇报，当时被害人已经失去意识了，而我们的好先生吊钩同志坐在旁边约一米的地方，脸上满是茫然的神色，嘴里念念自语。察觉到事态不对，他们首先把犯人羁押，然后通知了你们给他做精神鉴定。”

“听起来没什么问题。”

“对我不是。”敌无双话锋一转，“这件事整个听起来太过顺畅了，反而让人生疑。说道精神鉴定，你刚刚对这位病人的诊断结果是什么？”

烟幕看着他没说话。

敌无双无奈地笑着摇了摇头，“得了大夫，到了这个份儿上，就把那套不信任的游戏丢到一边儿去吧，我相信你现在肯定也想知道真相，毕竟通过真实的诊断，你得出的结果肯定把自己搞糊涂了。”

烟幕艰难地开口说道：“是的。虽然有焦虑和抑郁的症状，但都处于健康范围内。通过测试和诊断，至少我真的不敢说他有能够让他犯下杀人罪行的心理疾病。”

“接受心理治疗的人，如果知道他们将会获得的诊断结果，他们往往在回答问题时会倾向于能得出这个结果的答案，试图以此来讨好心理医生。看来，吊钩先生甚至连装都懒得装了。”

敌无双给了烟幕一点儿时间消化这个事实，“真相就是，他根本没有病。他在行凶当晚是百分之百正常的，甚至于试图杀死那位可怜的工程师的时候，他还精妙地运用了一点儿以前的行医经验，准确地瞄上了能一击致命的眉心。”

“你刚刚说试图？就是说被害人其实没有死？”

“重度昏迷。”敌无双将双手交叠垫在脑后，语气里难掩遗憾，“吊车是这个国家最伟大的工程师之一，也是我的挚友。”

烟幕压低了声音，“我很抱歉。”

“案发当晚，他无意中撞见了吊钩和霸天虎之间的联络通信，聪明如他，深知这件事儿一旦暴露了他肯定会回归火种源，所以他第一时间通知了我，没想到还是晚了一步。”敌无双深深地叹了口气，”我没想到竟然这么快，他刚刚挂掉和我的内线就遇害了。”

烟幕若有所思地想了一下，“所以你希望我做什么呢？把真实的检查报告交上去，让他接受法律的制裁？”

“不，医生，那样你和我的朋友都活不了。你有没有想过，为什么这个病人会交到你的手上？”

烟幕犹豫着摇了摇头。

“因为你是最好的替罪羊。”敌无双数着手指头，“刚刚来到铁堡的打工仔，根基不稳，没有后台，名不见经传，非汽车人组织人士，当然也不是霸天虎。只要鉴定他有精神疾病的报告上有你的签章，一旦东窗事发，所有的责任都是你的。话说你这里有摄像头吗？”

“没有，之前传出过心理医生上传咨询视频的丑闻，后来我们院除了需要留教学素材的研究生院之外，所有摄像头都被拆除了。”

“我猜也是。这样更好了，院长和你之间的对话毫无留证，他更是可以撇得一清二楚。”

烟幕依然无法接受这个事实，他努力找出这里面的不和谐点，“但是，我是说，这根本不合理好吗？为什么我们院要帮助这个病人逃脱法律的制裁？我们和霸天虎有什么关系？”

敌无双反问，“那我问你，为什么吊车发现这个情况后没有报警，反而找到我这个非政府机构的私人侦探？”

烟幕忽然觉得自己好像明白了什么，“你是说……？”

“是的。这个国家，已经有太多的地方，早就从根儿上烂掉了。”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

烟幕脱力地用手撑着自己的额头，天性最怕麻烦的他感觉自己这回惹上大麻烦了。“好吧，侦探先生，你说服我了，现在你告诉我，我该怎么办？”

“不怎么办。”敌无双听起来很平静，“你按照院长说的，把造假的精神报告交上去，交差完事儿，回去过你的节。”

烟幕一脸“你是在逗我”的表情。

敌无双笑了，“不过，有一个小忙需要你帮一下。”

他递过来一个经过物理强化的数据板，“以后，院长让你干什么，你就干什么，但是每一个被院长亲自带过来，或者院长有交代的病人，我希望你能把他的真实姓名，照片，基本资料记载这上面。”

烟幕没有伸手接过来，“你怎么知道我一定会帮你？我又能从中得到什么好处？”

“哦，我亲爱的医生，”敌无双自信满满，“你会的，我知道你一定会的。”

他给了烟幕一个（大概）自认为诱惑骚气的眨眼，隔着茶几把身子探过来，手里依然握着那块数据板。

烟幕富有情调地侧过头，同时也将身子凑过去，两幅头雕相距不足一公分的时候，烟幕一把掐住了对方的下巴，英俊的脸瞬间被捏成了嘟嘟嘴，烟幕恶狠狠地说道：“你看错了，先生，我真的不会。”

然后他甩下了对方，重新坐回到沙发上，“今天的咨询时间到此结束，这次算我免费赠送，就不和您单收费了，麻烦请把门从外面给我带上。谢谢。”


	5. Chapter 5

CH5

“接下来看一条后续报道。由铁堡最高总院提起公诉的上月15日发生在郊区建筑工地的一起蓄意杀人案件，今天由最高总院给出了一审判决。由于犯罪嫌疑人已被确诊为重度精神失常，检方驳回了陪审团给出的蓄意杀人罪名，一审判决为无罪，犯罪嫌疑人交由我市第一精神病院收容治疗。据悉，受害人家属已提出异议，并表示将通过其他手段保护自己的合法权益。让我先来回顾一下这起案件的具体过程……”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

院长一脸满意地关上了电视。笑吟吟地看着烟幕，“我就知道你是个能办事儿的人。你看，通过我们工作，又一名患者拥有了第二次的机会。这是好事，烟幕，你不会因此对被害者有负罪感吧？”

烟幕在心里大大得翻了个白眼，脸上还是一贯的营业性微笑，“怎么会呢？我清楚精神疾病会给病人带来怎样的影响，这个可怜人不应该被冤屈。”

“那就好。”院长看了看手上的一份材料，“这次辛苦了。我们几个领导开了个会，觉得通过这件事儿，能够看出你的业务能力和道德水平，上级决定把你的职称提到主治医生。其实我们早有这个想法，但是毕竟你才刚刚过来，所以……”

烟幕觉得他现在脸上的这个表情应该是全国所有领导统一培训出来的吧？这种兼顾高人一等和鄙夷不屑的善意一般人还真是学不出来，“总之，恭喜你啊，烟幕。今后也好好干。”

一个灿烂的笑容绽放在烟幕的脸上——这次绝对是真诚的，“多谢领导栽培。”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

不对劲儿。

从总院述职回来时间尚早，还没赶上下班高峰，烟幕得以能早点儿回家休息。地铁上空荡荡的，他随意找了个位置坐下，打开内置数据库听歌。

就是这个时候，他听到大概隔了几个位置的方向上传来了口哨声。稍微有点儿跑调儿，但仍能辨识出来和他听得是同一首曲子。

期初烟幕只以为是有人碰巧和他兴趣一致。等到第三首曲子的时候他终于觉得不对劲了：对方的口哨声合着自己的节奏一丝不差，甚至在自己切歌的时候能准确的也变更为下一首曲目。

烟幕疑惑地抬头，向着对面的座椅左边看过去。

敌无双翘着二郎腿，看起来很开心的合着口哨的拍子点头。注意到暴露了，他向着烟幕晃了晃手里的黑盒子，笑得非常无辜。

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“请不要再跟着我了，敌无双先生。私人侦探和跟踪狂不是一个意思。”

“嗯~~怎么说呢，有时候做侦探就是要有跟踪狂一般的执著和耐心。”

“……听你这么说铁堡其他侦探要哭出来了。”

月台上人也不多，路过的行人偶尔会侧目看向这对儿奇怪的组合：柱子旁，烟幕尽量选了一个不引人注意的地方，拉着他过来把话说清楚。

这不是第一次了：从上个月以来，烟幕总是能在自己经常出没的地方看见一个扎眼的蓝色身影，明显对方在跟踪自己的路径了。被发现了也毫不在意，往往是咧嘴一笑，被吼了就跑，然后继续出现。

“……你到底要怎么样？我说了，你的事与我无关。还是说你是来为你的朋友报仇的？”

敌无双大惊，“怎么会呢？我亲爱的医生。经过一个月的考察，我也觉得请你帮忙是不现实的。所以我今天来这里是以个人身份来的。”他站直身子，看起来似乎很正经，“我想起你吃个饭，医生。”

烟幕扶额，“我不饿。”

“我知道医生。我饿。”


	6. Chapter 6

CH6

烟幕一脸鄙视的把手头的一盘镁铝面包推了过去。然后整个盘子就被敌无双抄走了。

“谢谢你医生，你真是个好人嗝儿……那块煎锈海鱼你要不吃麻烦递给我谢谢。”

烟幕继续一脸鄙视地吸核子可乐。

敌无双满嘴喷着渣子开口了：“你不知道，医生。我都跟了你一天的，从东城跑到西城。说真的，我还是第一次知道原来跟踪狂这么不容易。医生，我是真的饿了。”

“……我能看的出来。”

现在天色已经逐渐黑了下来。烟幕有点儿不耐烦：今天是周五，刚好赶上述职，他本可以早点回家舒舒服服地洗一个热油澡，然后开着电视上无聊的肥皂剧看看书或者跑跑跑步机。

现在，全完了。他的黄金之夜注定要跟这个人拴在一起了。

敌无双挥舞着叉子，问道：“待会儿吃完饭你今天晚上有时间吗？我想带你去个地方。”

“没有。”烟幕脱口而出。“你赶紧吃，吃完我还得回家。”

敌无双停下了手上的动作。他想了想，忽然歪着脑袋坏笑了一下，“这样吧，医生，我向你保证，只要今晚你跟我去了这个地方，以后只要你不想，我保证今后绝对不再打扰你。怎么样？这个条件足够诱人吧？”

这句话引起了烟幕地注意，他皱着眉头，“你说话算数？”

“那当然。干我们这行，诚信是立命之本。”

他用拿着叉子的手撑在下巴上，脸上一股老神在在的从容，“不过，我还是那句话——你看完之后，应该更想跟我谈谈，而不是老死不相往来。”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“如果你敢说你要我去宾馆我保证下一秒踢爆你的输出管呃……”

这一片是铁堡的学区。很多小学扎堆儿建在这里。远离闹市区的繁华，到了这个点儿基本已经没什么人了：孩子们都放学回家过周末去了。

敌无双古怪地看了他一眼，“你脑子里怎么这么色情，医生？虽说我也不是不想，好歹等我们把这事儿办完了成吗？我正好下礼拜放假。”

烟幕深刻感觉到了什么叫自己刨坑儿埋自己。

但这就更不合理了：公立学校的校舍基本上都已经黑灯了，只有大门的值班室还亮着一盏灯。其余就是一些建在学校附近的培训班正是热闹的时候。孩子们放了学有的回家，有的就直接进去接着学习。

烟幕觉着现在的孩子真是不容易，他上学的时候基本一到放学时间人就没影儿了。

“你先看看这个。”

敌无双递给他一张传单——烟幕惊觉这是他这几个月来第一次摸到纸制印刷品——上面杂七麻八，烟幕一眼捕捉到最醒目的大标题。

“……把天护青少年培训中心？”

“专业资质，人家是正经的培训学校。”敌无双仿佛在背诵广告词，“专业进行中小学升学教育，培训老师均为重点中学名师，从升学考试到课后托管，帮您的孩子建设美好未来。”

“……说重点。”

两个人走在安静的人行道上，路灯打下的光泽映照出斑驳的树影。“重点就是，今天晚上。“

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

最后停在了一桩三层楼的建筑前。看起来破破烂烂的，外面的墙皮斑驳脱落，之前爬过的铁线株死了个精光，只留下一条条黑色的线。

敌无双示意对方安静。

两个人猫着腰悄悄摸到门口。敌无双探头进去看了看，没问题后示意烟幕进来，然后揽着他的肩膀往二楼带。

整个楼道里只有一件屋子还亮着灯。敌无双带着他进了隔壁的房间。这是一间标准的教室：摆放整齐的桌椅，黑板和讲台，充斥着新电子板的独有香气。

就在烟幕还来不及沉浸在对青少年时期的怀念中时，敌无双拉着他蹲在了黑板下面。然后他伸手从下往上开始轻轻敲墙，确认后用两根手指夹住一块砖头抽了出来。

通过这个洞能看到灯火通明的那个房间的状况。烟幕凑过去，他看到了让他一生也难以忘怀的场景：

“在一个围绕着被过分地修订和重新阐释的大塞伯坦人分类学建立的社会中，其唯一不变的——唯一必须不能变的——是体系本身。每一次修订，每一次重新解释，都局限于僵化的社会阶层框架内。没有什么能够威胁功能主义者的核心思想：功能性即为社会组织原则*。”

“假如你能跨出体系外，你会认识到它的本质：一座监狱。更糟糕的是，这座监狱里塞满了芯甘情愿的囚徒。你不仅仅被体系所束缚，你也被你的身体所束缚。不管你是自然出生的还是被制造的，神铸还是冷组建，你都受困于你的变形形态。功能主义者打造了这把锁，元老院则保管着钥匙；只是我们大多数人都没有意识到我们被锁缚着。”

——教室里都是不满十八万岁的青少年。他们稚气的脸上还有未能脱尽的婴儿肥，身上的涂装带有不同学校的标志。保守估计至少来自不同的八九个学校。

令烟幕感到浑身冰冷的，是他们脸上的表情：几乎所有孩子都带着面对偶像时的狂热。他们眼神迷离，仿佛全身心得投入到讲台上讲师口中的世界中去了。这种表情他只在宗教狂热分子和典型性妄想症患者脸上见到过。

他惊恐地看了一眼敌无双，对方默默地点了点头。

“……即使你信仰着大塞伯坦分类学，姑且扪芯自问：谁决定了那种秩序？还有：为什么应该有那么一种秩序？而这正是元老院和功能主义者最恐惧的问题，因为他们知道，如果人们得出了答案，他们的世界就会崩毁。为什么应该有那么一种秩序？我告诉你：根本不应该有。

他们宣称：开心工作吧，因为它令你富有。感激你的变形形态吧，因为它定义了你。感谢这个体系吧——因为它保护了你。不要忘记优于你的人——他们为你着想。我说，到此为止吧。拒绝你的工作。拒绝你的变形形态。反抗体系。而那些“优于你的人”？根本就不存在。我们都是平等的。而我们有权利决定如何去生活。”

接下来是一阵雷鸣般的掌声，整齐地仿佛出自一个人之手。

突然从第三排站起来一个学生，振臂高呼，“威震天万岁！（ALL HAIL MEGATRON！）“

其他学生迅速受到感染，瞬间欢呼声响彻整间教室，

“威震天万岁！”

“威震天万岁！”

“威震天万岁！”

……

震耳欲聋地喊声中烟幕觉得头晕目眩，应激机制开始报警，让他迅速脱离当下的噪音源。他跌跌撞撞的向后撤了几步，不小心踩到了放在一旁的墩布和笤帚。

声音不大，但敌无双还是迅速跟了上来扶住他，“嘿！你没事儿吧？”

外面传来一阵急促的脚步声，“嘿！你怎么不打个招呼就来了？”

烟幕被吓得一激灵，转头看到一个土色带紫色装饰的人，正气急败坏地冲着敌无双压低声音怒吼，“我不是说了来的时候提前给我消息吗！要是让他们知道我跟你有联系他们还不活拆了我！”

敌无双倒是显得毫不在意，他展开双手做无辜装，“喔喔，冷静点儿先生，你这个音量会把他们招过来的。”

“我有我的分寸，你个混球儿！”来者稳定了一下情绪，指着烟幕对敌无双说，“现在，带上你的人，赶快给我走人！”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

公元420年，当时的塞伯坦领袖决定迁都铁堡，同年运河项目正式启动。他们从西路将锈海的水分出来，形成了眼前这片被誉为七大奇迹之一的绣海第一运河。

敌无双带着烟幕一路小跑从那栋乌烟瘴气的三层楼里跑出来，一路来到这里。扶着栏杆可以看见铁堡的夜空。今儿晚上天气不错，烟幕感到清冷的风带走了他机体上发烧般的温度。

他慢慢平静下来。

站在“禁止吸烟”的警示牌前，敌无双满不在乎的点燃了打火机，烧灼烟草好闻的味道随着风飘到烟幕这边，“......给我一根。”

“禁止吸烟，我亲爱的医生。”

烟幕给了他一个干巴巴的眼神。

敌无双笑着把烟盒给了他，然后等对方抽出来塞进嘴里之后，准确地捏上对方下巴把脸转过来，叼着自己这根儿点着的对了上去。然后满意地看着对方尴尬又难掩的不自在。

敌无双笑得温柔，他看着面前波浪起伏的运河湖，问道：“烟幕，你有孩子吗？”

“没有，也不太可能有。”烟幕毫无公德心地往湖里弹了弹烟灰，“我没那个福气。”

和塞伯坦人几近永生的生命相对应的，是他们低得可怜的生育率。每颗星球都有他运行的法则，除了少部分自带繁育仓**的机种外，大部分塞伯坦人天生没有生育能力，想要延续自己的CNA，只能靠火种分裂计划。

“你也看到了，那些孩子，就是你说的那些少数人才有运气拥有的孩子。”敌无双平静地继续，“他们正在被洗脑。就像是你的病人一样。”

烟幕有点儿激动，“这些孩子的父母在干什么！他们怎么能默许这种情况发生在自己的孩子身上？”

敌无双好笑地看着他，“因为这些孩子的父母正忙着给霸天虎事业基金捐款，或者像聆听普神圣训一样听着霸天虎私人频道上威震天的最新指示。”

烟幕难以置信地看着他。

“照这个趋势，烟幕，这个国家很快就会被这股新的势力，这股暴力的，原始的，丛林法则的势力所吞没。”他抽了一口，“我从来不认为现在的社会制度完美无穷，但我更不认为霸天虎能带我们走上乌托邦之路。”

一时无话。

“……说起来，你的朋友怎么样了？”

“转院。我托了以前的关系，把他送到外地的私人医院去了。”敌无双像是想到了什么一样笑了起来，“他睁开眼了，就一小会儿，但医生说他可以活下来。”

烟幕沉默了一会儿，然后他有点儿艰难地问：“你有共享盘吗？“

敌无双不解，“你要干嘛？”

烟幕转过身来，“我只是觉着，比起物理设备的传输，云端共享会更快一点儿。”

花了一点时间敌无双才明白了对方意图，他的脸上渐渐升起一个惊喜的笑容，“你是说，你愿意帮我？”

“是的。现在请你快点儿，趁我还没改变主意之前。”

烟幕搜索周围频道，然后接上了SS的信道。他稍微搜索的一下，把其中一个云端共享空间分享了过去。

“喔嘿嘿，慢点儿慢点儿，你信息量太大了，你想烧掉我的脑模块吗？***”

共享完成后烟幕有点儿晕乎乎的，他下线光镜调整了一下，然后再次看着面前的湖水扶住了额头，“我真是他渣的疯了……”

“这个国家应该给你金质奖章，考虑到你的贡献。”敌无双换了另一幅语气，“现在，既然正事儿已经办完了，我想我们之前谈到过的那个项目可以提上日程了吧？我是说，「日」程？”

“已经很晚了，先生，”烟幕的五官仿佛冻结了一样毫无表情，“你今天的好运气到此为止了，侦探先生。我该回家了，现在这里距离我家将近10万公里，我回去肯定已经很晚了。你毁了我的周五晚上，就让我平静地度过一个双休吧。”

然后不等对方开口，他变形，转身就跑。

###########################################################

*节选自《我的奋斗和平之路》——作者：威震天

**没错儿，说的就是你，声波or录音机

***我本来想让烟幕说”你太大了，塞不进去“之类了……想了想还是算了（纯洁）。


	7. Chapter 7

CH7

～1712年10月，某个周三上午～

“在？”

“……致远星战况如何？”

“hhhhh你可真是……我敢打赌你猜不到我现在在哪儿。”

“说对了天才。因为我压根儿不想猜。”

“这个地方真是疯了。整个星球由泥土做成，地核里全是岩浆。地面上到处是微生物和碳元素。我待在这儿每周都得做一次保养，要不然潮湿的空气能让我24小时短路48次。“

“……听着真可怕。”

“更可怕的是这个星球上的生物：我看见了脖子长得能比得上身子两倍的奇怪偶蹄类生物，还有鼻子长得能卷起树木的哺乳类。这个星球是不是疯了呀？我真想见见这里的造物神，好好问问他当时脑模块里都装了些什么东西。”

“有照片吗？”

“你想看？嘿等等我这就飞过去给你拍几张！……”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

敌无双的工作性质决定了他无法一直待在塞博坦。三天一小差五天一大差，最近一段时间更是连家门都回不去。烟幕越来越觉得当初选择云端共享是个好主意，照他这个出门频率，如果真的用物理形式当面交接，等数据更新的时候黄花菜都凉了。

特殊病人的频率开始越来越高，从最开始的一个月三五个到现在几乎每周都有三四个，已经形成了一套流程。烟幕开始越来越担心，他隐约感到有什么相当不好的事情马上要发生了，只不过眼下他除了把这些数据收集起来也做不了其他的什么。

尽管不是经常能够见面，不管是出于对自己线人的监视还是单纯的关心，他隔三差五就能接到敌无双的内线消息，询问一下任务进度或者塞博坦近况，更多的时候只是单纯扯淡聊天。敌无双似乎需要一个倾诉对象，工作性质决定他要经常孤单一人待在其他星球上。烟幕最开始烦死了在工作期间手腕上通讯器不时的震动，他曾经当面向对方表达过这种行为对自己的打扰以及自己的不满，然后显而易见的被对方无视了。如此这般，经过半年时间的磨合，似乎也就这么默许下去了。

“您不用接一下电话吗，医生？”

烟幕满脸堆笑地按下了拒接通话键。

“没关系的，只是骚扰电话而已。您可以继续讲述自己最近的情绪变化，开路先锋先生。”

——当然，这不代表他会随着对方的步调打乱自己的生活。

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“医生？医生您在听吗？”

烟幕花了一点儿时间才发现自己在走神。他从脑海中的白日梦里走出来，茫然地问道，“是的？塔尼斯小姐你刚刚说了什么？”

“今天是病历归档的日子。我需要您将最新的权限授权给我，然后我把东西整理后交到总院去。您没事儿吧？”

“哦是的……抱歉我忘记了。”

“没关系的，我在这儿等您。”

问题严重了。烟幕看着手里的资料，脑子继续飞到宇宙里去。他这个状态有一段时间了，注意力无法集中，手上的字符像蛇一样扭曲变形，内里的意思却完全无法传递过来。他正在准备一份学术论文，现在连资料都看不下去可不是什么好事儿。

和自己较了一会儿劲之后他无可奈何地放弃了，决定给自己放个假。把手里的文件锁进柜子，对站在办公桌前安静等待的姑娘说道：“我共享给你，一会儿收拾完了你直接交过去就成，我先回去了，今天不太舒服。你走的时候别忘了锁门。”

“好的先生。”女孩转身准备离开，忽然像是想到了什么，笑了笑，“最近感觉医生您一直被疲惫的样子，明明不像之前那样三天两头接到骚扰电话了，结果精神状态反而比那时候要差了很多呢……”

然后他终于有点儿懊恼地明白了到底是哪儿不对劲：算上今天，他已经将近两周没有接到敌无双的内线了。


	8. Chapter 8

CH8

~1713年1月，距离冬歇期还有两周~

烟幕是在午休回来的时候注意到窗框上塞着的信封的。今天天气很好，他出门前打开窗户换气，间接地给了别人可乘之机。

信封里是四份文件。一张厚厚的纸板，看起来没有任何异常；一条扭扭曲曲的纸条，像拧成的纸弹簧一样在烟幕手上晃悠；一副打乱顺序的纸牌，以及最后，一张小纸条上写着一串奇怪的字符。

烟幕想了想，他拿起桌子上的铅笔在纸板上拓印，然后找了个瓶子，把纸条一圈圈缠上去，接着将纸牌按花色排好顺序，最后他登上之前他和敌无双共享的云盘，把地址栏的最后一串代码敲进去。

于是，在曾被尖锐物体刻划过的纸板上，在缠好后对齐的纸条上，在拍好顺序摞成一摞的纸牌侧面，以及打开的网页上拼出来这样一句话：

双点商场La bota*，晚8点。

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“你还挺聪明。”敌无双笑得很温和，“我还怕你无法破解我的信息呢。”

雪是从下午才开始下的——这里和烟幕的老家相比地理位置更靠北，冬天来得更早也更冷。烟幕几乎是到了这里之后，才第一次看见真正的雪。

一路泥泞到了门口，差点儿被前门铺设的大理石滑了个大马趴，匍匐在橱窗上才看见对方正撑着下巴坐在那里，看着自己轻轻地笑。

——一路来途上积累的埋怨和恼火瞬间就不见了。

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“一个季度。敌无双。整整一个季度我没接到你的消息。你去哪儿了？”

“一个很远的地方，我在那里接不到你的信号。”

“嗯哼。”

“（叹气）听着烟幕，我今天来见你一面，然后我就要走了。这次的时间会更长，可能半年时间我都回不来。”

“你在开玩笑吧，先生？你把我叫出来就是为了告诉我这个？那我们之间的这份协议还奏效吗？老实说我现在真的有点儿不想趟这浑水了，你也知道霸天虎……”

“……的行动越来越猖獗，是的，这也是我为什么要离开的原因。我得去想想办法。”

“（叹气）好吧。那你需要我做什么？”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

再一次见到对方掏出来的东西时候烟幕还是皱起了眉，“你就非要用这种原始的方法？”

“烟幕，我的朋友，”敌无双一向自信的语气里带上来忧愁和无奈，“霸天虎已经盯上我了。我很难说他们有没有怀疑你。尽管我有自信每次见你之前我都把他们甩开了，但我不在的这段时间我没法儿保证你的安全。”

“我回来之后第一时间查看了我的云端盘，信息量相当大，就这么堂而皇之地放在网上，无异于邀请虎子侵入我的账户。”敌无双摇了摇头，“太危险了。”

“我觉得你还是通过物理方式把资料传给我吧。这样人证分离，就算霸天虎怀疑你，抓到你也搜不出证据，他们也不能把你怎么样。”

“我知道，但是这样时效性就会差很多了。我想第一时间让你知道发生了什么。而且东西如果不在我身上，也容易遭到破坏。”

“我怕你出事儿。”

“……我知道。”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

把东西收好，烟幕又问道：“但这样我怎么把东西给你？你说了你不知道什么时候回来。”

“是不知道准确时间。”敌无双纠正道，“我向你保证我六月份一定会回来，只是不知道具体哪一天而已。”

烟幕很奇怪，“为什么一定是六月份？”

“……以后你会明白的。”敌无双笑了，“现在你就把它当成是一个纪念日吧。由我创立的属于你我的纪念日。”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

出门的时候烟幕敏锐地注意到对方的神色不对劲儿。

他走在对方前面离开了店铺。外面的大厅里人很多，烟幕挤挤蹭蹭来到观光梯前面，满满的人群后，烟幕有点儿无奈的回头准备拉着对方前往滚梯。

他发现身后的人丢了。

烟幕感到一阵芯慌，他瞬间想起对方所说的，关于霸天虎已经注意到他的事情。脑海里想象力开始不受控制，他略显粗暴地推开周围的人群，努力寻找那个蓝色的身影。

直到跑进了冷清的员工通道，他才看见对方站在货梯前。悬着的心放下来就剩了恼火。烟幕小跑过去，“你怎么回事儿？跑没影儿了也不说一声？你知不知道……”

对烟幕的火气敌无双只是满脸笑容，直到突然发力把他搂进怀里。

“嘿你干嘛……！”

对方低下头的时候烟幕有点儿蒙，敌无双只是轻轻搂着他，他现在完全可以挣脱开，只是震惊之余完全忘记了反应。

“……你是野狗吗！就不能挑挑地方你不怕被别人看见啊唔……”

对方趁势将舌头伸了进来，烟幕开始不安的扭动，他们身边是货梯的门，随时都有可能上来人。烟幕挣扎的同时始终拿眼睛瞟着那扇反光性很好的金属门，随时留意情况的同时将此刻两人的动作难堪地尽收眼底。

大概又过了一分多钟，对方才意犹未尽地放开他，并在拉开距离之前悄悄用手捏了一把烟幕胸甲。

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“可算走了。”

“……你是在说你的羞耻心吗？”

“？什么？哦不，我刚看见那个一直跟踪我的虎子了。”

“？！你不是说你把他甩掉了吗？那我现在岂不是也很危险？！”

“放心，我这不是刚看见他就跑到这儿来跟你拉开距离了吗？而且刚才我一直拿眼瞄着呢，他都没往这里头看，直接从防火门那儿走过去了。”

“我的普神……”

“总之，待会儿我从货梯下去，你从这儿出去后走滚梯回家，别跟我距离太近了。”

“放心吧，我现在只想离你远点儿……那你接着等吧，我走了。”

“嘿，烟幕！”

“还有什么事儿？”

“注意安全。晚安。”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*取自格林童话


	9. Chapter 9

CH9

通常来说，我们将记忆分为陈述性记忆和程序性记忆。陈述性记忆指可以用语言描述的，具有更大灵活性的学习内容。而程序性记忆则指那些我们在重复的行动中养成的，可以表现为实际行动但却难以描述出来的记忆。被试在填字游戏中表现出的能力即为典型性程序性记忆，目前心理学界习惯将其称为内隐性记忆……

烟幕在芯里回忆学习的内容，努力让自己从被人跟踪的不安中抽离出来——他感到庆幸：通过一段时间被骚扰/被跟踪的经验，他现在可以准确地感知到身后有人在窥探自己；同时又有点儿悲哀，他本来根本不需要这种技能。

这是他和敌无双最后一次见面后的第一个周五，尽管对方自信满满商场里绝对没有被盯梢的人发现，烟幕还是心有余悸，随时注意着自己周边的情况。下周开始放假，就在烟幕收拾掉手头的工作回家的路上，他十分敏锐地觉察到自己被跟踪了。

从闪过的身影上烟幕大概能看出：身形比他来说更矮，涂装颜色偏冷色系。看不清机体形态。他感到不安：上周的晚间新闻仿佛还在耳边，东区一辆爆炸卡车带走了13名无辜市民的生命，随后璇玑湖方面高调表示对此事负责。事到如今全面对抗的爆发已然成了时间问题，烟幕知道在这个节骨眼下他做过的事情显然不会让霸天虎们感到高兴。

一路东拐八绕跑出去几条街，最后烟幕钻进一家商城，混进采买年底过节商品的人流，挤进了一间不起眼的小店，然后等看到那个紫色的身影匆匆掠过。烟幕等了等，然后突然发力，挤出人群一路小跑地往家赶。

++

“确认了吗？”

“不好说，感觉似乎没什么异常。最近也没见过他和什么人联系。”

“继续观察。”

++

“这一年多亏您照顾。医生，愿火种源祝您平安度过新的一年。”

周末继续工作通常不会是什么愉快的体验，但一想到接下来将近一个月的假期，每个人脸上都挂着愉快的笑容。

经过一年的实习，如今的塔尼斯已经多少褪去了刚毕业时的稚气，但性格里自带的腼腆还是一如往常。今天是岁末最后一个工作日，女孩有点儿不好意思的将精心包装的礼物放到烟幕桌子上，向他表达一直以来的谢意。

下午没有预约，街面上都是为了庆祝节日而躁动不安的人们。烟幕在自己办公室开了瓶高纯，一个玻璃杯递过去，“这是个传统，我那个年代成年后第一件事儿就是去买瓶酒。”

女孩儿笑了笑，“谢谢您医生。”

“假期打算怎么办？回家看看。”

“嗯，我从毕业后来这里工作，之后将近一年没回家了。”一想到家人，女孩脸上的笑容温和了许多，“我想回去看看我父亲。”

“这个星球上，能延续自己火种的都是被普神眷顾的人。你很幸运，孩子。”

温和的笑容瞬间放大了，“谢谢您医生。”

烟幕捧着杯子看窗外，忽然感觉火种舱仿佛被洞穿了，无所依托的火种开始下沉。

++

“合作文档编辑人数：1”

烟幕看着屏幕上冷冰冰的电子表格叹了口气。

——烟幕终于下定决心删掉和对方的共享。尽管他依然照常将特殊病人名单上传到共享文档，但每次他打开想要加入一条新纪录，就能看到最后修改时间依然保持在他上次登录的时间上。

他想了想，从卧室拿出那块敌无双交给他的数据板，开始复制资料。

假期过得并不安稳，烟幕缩在自己租住的公寓里，电视上无聊的搞笑节目现在看来更像是粉饰太平的拙劣演技。网络信息永远先人一步，这个节日里到处充斥着爆炸、小范围武装力量暴动、示威游行等等令人不安的消息。烟幕干脆把自己关在了屋里不再出门，如今他一个人，很有可能已经暴露的情况下随意上街就是活靶子。

不管是为了他自己，还是为了敌无双。

烟幕坐在沙发上茫然地看着电视发呆，等待进度条走到最后一格，完成。然后他关掉数据板电源。犹豫了一会，点下了共享盘左上角的一个红色按钮。

“系统提示：一旦退出共享，您将无法再编辑或查看该共享盘内的任何内容。是否确定？”

烟幕芯里空落落的。这是他和敌无双之间最后的一点儿联系，一旦删除了，就仿佛这个人被从他的人生中除名了一样。老实说，他舍不得。

“系统提示：您已退出该共享盘。”

——当然，他更不想被霸天虎活着拆成螺丝机就是了。


	10. Chapter 10

CH10

~1713年5月~

炸弹是在去年年底才来到铁堡。他接受威震天的命令，来到这里支援政府内部霸天虎潜伏人员的工作。由于在技术方面的出色能力，他甚至还帮助这边的干部多发展了几名成员。算到今日，他已经为霸天虎秘密工作了一年整了。

如今他已经坐稳了自己隐藏身份上的位子。任务眼看着就要结束，一年来任务和工作的顺风顺水让他神清气爽，加上现在是他最喜欢的季节：铁树开始抽芽，昆虫机体的赛博坦人永远知道哪棵铁树上抽出的嫩芽最为鲜美多汁。

一路快步来到此次的目的地，他看着毫无特色的大楼嗤之以鼻，走进去汇报最后的调查结果。

办完了事儿就去郊外开荤。炸弹心情不错。

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“所以？”

“对半的概率。我跟他的时间不长，这四个月来他没和什么人接触过，不好说。但假期那天我确实看见我的目标了。”

“我只是不敢相信他敢在我眼皮底下做这种事儿。”

“先生，他曾经把一个星球引爆了。他什么都敢。”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

今天烟幕请了假。从早上起来他就不舒服，头晕乎乎的，手里连杯子都拿不住。

跌跌撞撞爬到医药箱前，摸出跟儿油压表。测了下果然一路飙高。

他再次爬回床上，扶着额头给负责人发了份邮件，表示自己今天身体不舒服，请假一天。同时给前台打了个电话表示今天不用上班了。

“您身体没问题吗？我要不要去看看您？”

烟幕揉了揉额头，“没事儿姑娘，我躺会儿就好了，你歇着吧，记得给院长打个电话说明一下，还有把今天的预约都推一下……”

“好的先生。注意休息。”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

炸弹离开后，院长坐在办公桌后面思考了很久。然后他抄起电话，打给了位于东区分院的前台。

忙音直接响到了语音留言信箱，也没有人接电话。院长在疑惑中挂机，然后又接到了来自前台小姐家中座机的电话。

“喂？院长先生吗？我是位于东区分院的前台实习生塔尼斯。今天上午烟幕医生请假，邮件有抄送给您，但他让我和您在电话中确认一下。”

院长感到事情忽然变得简单了不少，“哦，原来是这样。我还没有来得及看邮件，等下我会确认。那你今天的安排是？”

“我待会儿马上会去医院，将今天的预约推一下，然后看看有什么其他情况。”

院长揉了揉鼻子，“啊，其实是这样，我今天正好想就你的实习表现问题和你谈谈，你看今天下午我过去，你在诊所等我一下，可以吧？”

女孩心里感到咯噔一下，思绪开始不由自主向着各种诸如离职辞退等不好的方向发散。她尽量减慢语速来缓解紧张，“可以的，院长先生，那我等着您。”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

烟幕突然感到一阵芯慌。他从混乱中强制系统上线，瞪着天花板。

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

下午三点，诊所的门准时被推开了。

塔尼斯迅速从椅子上站起来，掸了掸身上的灰尘，尽量站直身子，“您好，院长先生。”

来人脸上挂着万年不变的笑容，在屋里扫了一眼，然后将注意力转回面前的女孩身上，“我们进屋谈，好吗？”

“其实我这次来，除了你，也想向你了解一下烟幕医生的情况……”


	11. Chapter 11

CH11

下午三点的阳光很好。天鹅绒沙发上，沐浴在阳光下的塔尼斯浑身冰冷，油压几乎降到了冰点。

她哆嗦着嘴唇，吐不出一句完整的话来。坐在对面的中年人依然满脸笑容。“别着急好姑娘，慢慢来。我们都是为了让烟幕医生能走上正轨。”

清洁液瞬间充满了女孩的光镜。“是的院长先生，是的……我只是没想到居然会有这么可怕的事情。”

合十双掌搭在膝盖上，院长将下巴撑在大拇指上，慢悠悠地继续说道，“塔尼斯小姐，我们都不愿意相信这件事，但既然它已经发生了，我们就得想办法让一切重新回到正轨上。”他用手推了推桌面上的照片，“现在，请你认真回忆一下，你是否见过这个人出现在这里？好好想想，我们不着急。”

“让我想想……”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“好吧，院长先生，我是说，我真的说不好……但我想是的。我应该是见过这个人。照片上的这个人。那是大概一年前？我有定期清理硬盘的习惯所以一年以上的记录没有保存下来……但是我在内存中能想起来一些。那天刚好是您亲自来找烟幕医生的第一次，所以我的印象也比较深刻……天蓝色的机体，航空运输单位，是的……他没有预约就直接走了进来，因为烟幕医生的病人往往都很棘手，所以这并不是我第一次见到直接就闯进来的人，但我还是上去试图阻止他……然后他向我笑了一下，示意让我安静，后来他就擅自走进来了。……之后的事情我就不清楚了，烟幕医生说他会处理，哦我的天哪，这么说来直到您带着病人过来为止，那个人也没有离开诊疗室！……我的普神，我甚至都没有注意到这一点！”

女孩痛心地将脸埋在了双手掌心里，啜泣声断断续续传出来。院长脸上带着和善又悲伤的表情，走过去拍了拍塔尼斯的肩膀，“嘘……好姑娘，这不是你的错。”

“我太后悔了。”扬起的脸上布满了清洁液的痕迹，“如果我早一点儿将这件事儿告诉您，情况也不会这么糟糕……我真的没有想到那个人竟然是霸天虎的间谍。”

院长的笑容看起来就像在安慰一个打碎了校长办公室花瓶的小学生。“永远不会太晚，亲爱的，现在还来得及。我们还来得及把烟幕医生从霸天虎的洗脑中挽救出来。”

塔尼斯的语气几斤恳求，“您会帮他的，对吗院长先生？”

第一次，院长露出了发自内心的笑脸，“哦是的，孩子，我会挽救他。”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

>>发件人：罗克福德（Rockford.K@Jmail.com）

>>收件人：烟幕（SmokeScreen@Jmail.com）

>>主题：关于百花巷心理科学技术应用有限公司与您解除合同的通知

尊敬的烟幕医生：

首先感谢您长久以来对工作的认真负责以及对敝司做出的卓越贡献。

非常遗憾的通知您，由于公司业务调整，您所在区域的诊所将于本月停止运营。我们将于30个工作日内完成对该诊所设施的处理和关停事宜，同时请您于病假后前往总院完成相关工作的交接。

您精湛的医术和对病人的认真负责是有目共睹的，我们相信您必将会寻找到更好的机会。同时对于我们突然的结构精简给您带来的不便致以深切的歉意。

百花巷心理科学技术应用有限公司人事部


	12. Chapter 12

CH12

“你总是让我想起我刚刚来到铁堡的时候。”

院长背对着烟幕，把玩着书架上一个看起来有些年头的奖杯，语气轻松充满了怀念。“志比天高，认为自己胸怀大志才高八斗，必定能在这里成就一番事业。”

然后他转过身，摊开双手，“你瞧，某种意义上我确实成功了。但那是建立在无数次失败之下。你想象不到我受了多少罪，烟幕。”

毫无意义的对话让烟幕烦躁的抖腿，“而我以为我是来这里办理离职的，您这些忆苦思甜的话可以准备给那些刚入职的小年轻们，对我，您说的太晚了。”

院长从鼻子里嗤笑一声。“可以理解，烟幕医生。事实上，我丢掉第一份工作的时候，我甚至跑到当时公司的经理门口去和他打了一架。”他绕过来扶住烟幕对面沙发的靠背，“但我想说的不是这个，医生。我开除过无数人，但第一次，我想亲自和他解释这一切是怎么发生的。”

烟幕冷笑，“我想我该为此而感谢您？”

“你应该如此。毕竟，比起开除你，我的领导更希望杀了你。尤其是他们得知你和敌无双之间的事儿以后。”

这句话像一条蛇扼住了烟幕的发声器。沉默扩散在简洁、充满了木质结构的办公室里。烟幕听不到自己火种匣里稳定的电流音了，他浑身上下的皮质包层开始急速降温。

院长轻松了叹了口气——对于对方的反应他显然很满意。他慢悠悠在烟幕对面坐下来，张口后停了一会儿才继续说道：“你有没有想过，我为什么会在浩如烟海的简历中选中你？”

“……我、我不知道，先生。”

院长直视着烟幕的眼睛，“是敌无双向我推荐了你。”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“那个时候他在我面前的身份是霸天虎的联络员，从璇玑湖过来协助我在铁堡的渗透工作。我们在这里发展的不太顺利，各种关系错综复杂，很难去建立一个完整的网络。就在我的推进工作一筹莫展的时候，他出现了，带着霸天虎总部授权的各类身份和证件，完美的安插到了我的身边。”

“不得不说他的工作能力很强，后来的霸天虎同志都接受过他的帮助，并且他还积极参与了铁堡霸天虎据点的组织和建立。由于他的出现十分突然，加上我周围的人从来没有见过他，一开始我对他半信半疑，但他很快通过自己的能力赢得了我的信任。也就是这时，他向我提出了一个建议。”

“由于我们的根基不稳，所有活动都冒着相当大的风险，经常出现各种意外。于是敌无双向我建议，可以利用我们诊所，将能够保住的霸天虎同志以精神诊断的形式保释出来。只要不进入安全部审问阶段，那么不管是那些不幸被捕的同志，还是我们，都将更加安全。”

“显然这个做出最后诊断的角色不能是我们的人，否则那将毫无意义。于是我们一起筛选了很久，最后，我们在简历中挑出了你，烟幕医生。”

“按敌无双的说法，你是最好的替罪羊：从遥远的电子城来到铁堡的打工仔，根基不稳，靠着这份工作糊口吃饭让你不可能违背上级的命令；没有家人，没有后台，名不见经传，非汽车人组织人士，当然也不是霸天虎。他的原话是，我们只要让他在鉴定报告上打上签章，那么哪怕汽车人安全部发现了问题，一切责任也全都是你的。”

“世事难料啊，医生。我只是万没有想到，他竟然敢在我的眼皮底下搞这种小动作。不得不说我佩服他的勇气。”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

烟幕看向窗外，天空晴朗的似乎在讽刺他内心的五味杂陈。

院长翘起一条腿，“你是不是觉得很可笑？你以为为了全塞博坦的幸福而全力奋斗的那个男人，就是毁了你平静生活的元凶。你本来可以在电子城的那件小诊所过你无聊平淡的好日子，是他把你卷进了这场跟你毫无关系的狂风巨浪里。”

“……所以你为什么不杀了我。”

“因为已经没必要了。医生。一切已成定局。”

烟幕的眼神里没有一丝情感，“我不明白，院长先生。”

院长站起来走向了自己的办工作，“等待，我亲爱的医生。等下去你就明白了，我们全部的智慧就包含在两个词中：等待和希望。*”他重新坐回自己的办公桌后面，似乎有些不耐烦，“顺便说一句，烟幕医生，不用等待30天，你的工作到今天截止就圆满结束了。我已经容忍你这样一个人在这间全球最好的医院里待了将近一年半了。梦总有清醒的一天。你可以回家了。”

烟幕站起来走到和对方隔一张桌子的距离，语气平静的吓人，“没问题院长先生，只要您按照塞伯坦劳动法将辞退我的补偿金和这个月工资发给我，我立刻离职。”

“而我甚至都不需要让你等太久，”院长从抽屉里掏出一个显然是之前就准备好的信封，“现在回去收拾东西吧。祝你在铁堡愉快地度过接下来的日子。”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*出自《基督山伯爵》

*笔者按：终于写到这里了，可以说我就是为了这一章和接下来的床戏才写了这篇文……坑爹侦探……嘻嘻……


	13. Chapter 13

CH13

~1713年6月~

今年的夏天来的特别晚，直到6月初温度也还是保持在一个让人不会烦躁的程度。敌无双刚刚从另一个常年覆盖着冰雪的星球回来，不得不努力调整星际跃迁带来的时间功能紊乱和温度差。从运输中心大厅走到主恒星的光芒之下，他差点儿被热情的恒星辐射出来的光线刺瞎双眼。

他打开调解系统适应了好一会儿，终于能够看清眼前的柱子旁斜倚着那个高大的黄色身影了。

滑车扶着吊车，在经过了命悬一线的生死考验后，吊车看上去老了不止十万岁。即使清醒过来保住了命，吊车的复健依然缓慢，他花了将近半年才能勉强变形，这导致他的行进速度慢了不少。

看见敌无双的身影，他下意识想上前一步迎接老朋友，结果一个不稳差点儿直接栽倒地面上。敌无双赶紧上前一步掺住他，另一旁的滑车半开玩笑般打趣道，“嘿，冷静点儿伙计，你是来接人的，不是让别人接你的。”

其余两个人忍不住都笑了。

“走吧，朋友。”敌无双把吊车的胳膊绕过自己的脖子，“去你家喝一杯，我们可有的聊了。”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

烟幕拉过被单把脸整个糊上了。

一边比他大了一圈儿的黑色大卡车好笑地把他拉开，“嘿，清醒点，天早就亮了。”

“……我没醒过来，就是夜里。”

“那你的白天是再也无法到来了。”

卡车把手放到烟幕的引擎盖上，若有所思的一边抚摸一边说道，“烟幕，我估计这是最后一次了。你不能再用这种方式支付你欠的赌资了。我们老板已经注意到你了。下次，他不会让你轻易过关的。”

“有什么区别吗？”烟幕彻底放弃了继续充电的希望，他做起来靠着床头点了根烟，“你把老板介绍给我，我下次直接睡他不就行了。”

卡车猥琐地笑了起来。

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

敌无双坐在餐桌边拍着肚子。“我是真的吃不下去了……”

滑车收拾着桌子，“你基本把我们家冰箱掏空了，账单我之后发你邮箱。”

吊车也笑了，“顺便记上20%的服务费。”

敌无双靠在椅背上扬天长叹，“谁来救救我啊~~~！我现在简直比误入黑煤窑还冤。”

滑车踹了他凳子一脚，“去上客厅玩儿去，碍着我收桌子了。”

敌无双扶着桌子站起来，再一次把比自己还高半个头的吊车架起来，“走，兄弟，我们私奔，不跟着他过了，我带着你上别的星球过好日子去。”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“我回来了。”

这其实只是烟幕的一个习惯。家里并没有人在等着他，但如果不说一句话，屋子里静得能吓死他。

所有的陈设都和他昨天晚上离开时一样。烟幕看着没动过地方的外卖盒子跟啤酒罐，一屁股坐在沙发上歪了下去。

他没有急着去找一份工作——他攒的钱还足够自己再无所事事一段日子。这期间他爱上了赌场，他喜欢那种不受控制的刺激感，比起那些希望一夜暴富的赌徒，烟幕是为了输钱才去的。

几天后他爬上了那家赌场老板的充电床——他那天忘记带上足够的钱了。保安的拳头就要挥下来的时候被一个不认识的男人拦住了。烟幕无所谓地看向来者，然后顺理成章的跟他去了赌场后台。

——有什么关系呢？

天快黑了的时候烟幕才从沙发上醒过来。他晃一晃晕乎乎的脑袋，从窄小的窗户向外看看，一片血红的晚霞。

就在这时，他的内线响了。

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“所以，就是这样。能走的话，赶紧走吧。”

滑车和吊车沉默了好一阵子。这颗星球上即将发生的事情像一块石头一样砸在了他们的火种匣上。敌无双放下手里的茶杯，看着外面灿烂的晚霞。

滑车忽然笑了，“说起来，我们现在住的这间房子，还是当年吊车设计的呢。”

吊车的声音很沉，“不知道它能不能在这场战争中撑下去。”

敌无双叹了口气，站起来向阳台走去，“我给你们时间考虑，想好了就和我说，我能给你们造好全新的身份，带你们离开这里。我去阳台打个电话，好好考虑吧。”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“喂？”

“是我，我回来了。”

“……敌无双？”

“看来你连我的声音都忘了啊。还真无情。”

“嗯哼~”

“……你怎么了？你声音听上去有点儿哑，没事儿吧？”

“没什么。你现在在哪儿？”

“铁堡，我刚和朋友见了个面。你住哪儿？我得见你一面。”

“对吼，最后的名单我还没给你。”

“不止为了这个。我去了你之前的公寓，你搬家了？”

“……发生了很多是呐~嘛，你来也好，我正好有事要问你。地址是……”

“好。等我。”


	14. Chapter 14

CH14

等到门铃的频率已经逼近扰民的边缘时，敌无双才发现门根本没锁。

他皱着眉头拧开门把走了进去。屋里的空气似乎凝滞了，充满尘埃颗粒。没有开灯，黑得跟外面的霓虹闪烁格格不入。敌无双不得不打开夜视，才找到电灯的按钮。

半年时间真的可以把一个人彻头彻尾得改变成另一个人吗？敌无双甚至有点儿陌生地看着在沙发上沉沉睡去的那个男人——头雕的颜色呈现不健康的土灰色，漆面上到处是划痕。金属疲劳度通过他翻身时零件摩擦发出的让人牙根儿痒痒的嘎吱声显露无疑。显然打开的灯光搅扰了他的清梦，他哼唧着醒过来。

“……敌无双？你来了？”

敌无双克制住现在冲过去把他搂紧怀里的冲动。他在陌生的宇宙中漂流的太久了，家乡一句熟悉的电子音就能逼出他的眼泪来。

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“是我。我回来了。”

烟幕踢着腿坐起来，身体前倾肩膀后撤，晃悠着有点儿坐不稳。他抄起面前茶几上的一个半空的啤酒罐喝了一口，“嗯哼，我看见了，是你。”

“到底怎么回事儿？你怎么搬家了？我离开这段时间发生了什么？”

烟幕古怪地看了他一眼，“我以为你都知道了？你的朋友们没告诉你？”

“告诉我什么？”

“啊，算了，现在都无所谓了。”烟幕摆摆手站起来，突然的高度变化让他天旋地转，他几乎是撞进了敌无双怀里。

对方就手搂住他。一时无话。荧光灯发出嗡嗡的电流音，烟幕靠在他身上，内心五味杂陈。毫无疑问烟幕恨他，在他最恶毒的梦境里，总有一个遭受各种严酷惩罚的蓝色身影。他幻想过无数次他高高在上，看着这个男人为了他的所作所为付出代价，在可怕的酷刑中痛哭流涕。但当他真正站在自己面前，烟幕没有推开他。

他蹭了蹭对方的外甲，然后凑到对方的接受器边，轻轻说，“嗨，有个事儿我一直想问你。”

敌无双不明就里，“什么事儿？”

烟幕把头靠在他的肩膀上，“我刚刚来到铁堡的时候认识的人不多，第一次和你见面就是吊车的那个案子……”

“那时，你明明是第一次见我，为什么对我的一切那么熟悉？”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“你知道我是刚刚来到铁堡的外乡人，你知道我不是汽车人也不是霸天虎，你看起来对我是那么熟悉，而我很肯定我之前从来没有见过你。如果说你盯我有一段时间了那必然有一个原因，否则为什么要浪费时间在我这么一个无足轻重的小人物身上呢？”

“于我，是第一次见面；但对你不是，对吗？”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

敌无双撤后几步，“你都知道了。”他没用疑问句。

烟幕耸了耸肩，“我是不是该为此感谢你？感谢你让我有了一个变得举足轻重的机会，感谢你让我从一个平凡的塞博坦人变成了拯救一切的超级英雄。”

“听着烟幕，我……”

“嘘~~嘘嘘，别出声，亲爱的……”烟幕伸出一根手指挡在他的嘴上，“我现在什么也不想听。”

他晃悠着回到沙发上，东翻西找，最后从一块沙发垫底下掏出那个熟悉的数据板。他脸上挂着开心的笑容，在敌无双面前晃悠着，“你是不是想要这个呀~”

眼看敌无双没有反应，烟幕并没有理会。他依然笑得开心，然后当着敌无双的面把那块数据板掰成了一地的碎主板。

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

烟幕瞬间寒若冰霜。“你现在可以走了，先生。这里已经没有你想要的东西了。”

他缩回到沙发上，把自己蜷成一个球。不再看向敌无双的方向。

沉默中只有外面嘈杂的说话声和汽车鸣笛。铁堡太吵了，在电子城，从来不会有这么多无用的声音信息刺激他的脑模块。烟幕觉得一阵一阵的眩晕，他现在只想回家。

敌无双缓慢地转身，但没有迈出步子离开，他仿佛思索了一阵，然后猛地转回来，一把搂住烟幕。

“跟我走，烟幕。”他语气坚定而又带着颤抖，“跟我离开这儿，烟幕，你一个人我不放心。马上就要有大事儿发生了，我不能让你出一点儿危险。”

“嗨，侦探先生，帮我个忙好吗？”

“你说。”

“你现在就出去。站在这栋楼正对着的那条马路上，让车撞死，死得越快越好。”


	15. Chapter 15

CH15

（推荐bgm：Intouchable-Intouchables Soundtrack；地址：https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=nWcWgBCPj1c）

~三年后~

“……所以，和那些思维简单的机械生命体相比，塞博坦人的优势就在于，我们不仅能理解那些真实存在的东西，我们更可以在真实的基础上虚构属于我们的故事。虚构的故事是组织中最核心灵魂，我们的政经系统，我们的人际关系，都来源于我们相信同一套虚构的故事。远古时代，我们相信世间有神明，这样我们才能在天灾人祸时坚信神明一定会来拯救我们；如今，我们相信经济运行规律和货币原则，这样我们才能用一套本身毫无价值的东西来交换那些有价值的东西。否则，你手里的塞币只是一堆虚拟无意义的代码，它什么也做不了。”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“下次来赊账的时候记得带上你的屁股，小子。”店老板吐出一口嚼得碎碎的茶叶。在这个仓储物流业几乎瘫痪的时期，他是怎么弄到这个东西的？

烟幕黑着眼圈瞪着他，拿着牛皮袋子离开了。转身前没忘记对他比了个中指。

战争爆发于三年前的七月初——敌无双离开后没多久，内战就爆发了。璇玑湖第一个高调反叛联合政府，之后青丘方面迅速响应，占领了周围的刀刃城，战火蔓延的很快，这颗星球上将近一半的城市迅速陷落了。

战争进入第三年之后逐渐降温，霸天虎的开始派遣使者前往铁堡，企图达成和平谈判划线而治。明眼人都能看出这不过是权宜之计，战线拉得太长导致后继无力，唯有拖延时间来继续最后一搏。九十九拜就差一哆嗦，这场战争只有唯二两个结果：铁堡沦陷或者全歼霸天虎。

物价涨得吓人，商品价格翻倍上扬，所有人节衣缩食，而这还是全国努力为其输送养分的星球第一城铁堡，其他地区的情况根本无法想象。烟幕不得不再次回到就业市场，而他真的是足够幸运，才终于在社区的私立小学里找到了一份心理辅导的工作。

某天下班时他看了一眼台历，忽然想起四年前，敌无双和他说道自己将在6月份回来的时候，被问及原因时，对方曾回答想把那一天当做纪念日。

直到今天烟幕才终于明白了对方的用意：他早就知道战争将于6~7月间爆发，他选择那个时候回来，是想带自己离开这里。

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“他当初也跟我们说过这话。”滑车把手里的杯子放到烟幕面前，“结果我们也没走。”

吊车看着窗外头也不回，“这座城市到处都是我设计的，他就像是我的孩子一样。我哪儿也不去。”

滑车噗嗤一声笑了，“你看看，谁也没辙。”

烟幕也笑了，他拿起杯子在手里把玩，若有所思，“你们和他认识多久了？”

“我不认识他，但他和吊车是很多年的朋友了。”滑车娓娓道来，“我们搬到铁堡来也请他帮了不少忙，他路子很广，办事儿容易。”

“他以前是好人家的孩子，”吊车突然插入话题，“我跟他是学校里认识的。那时候他家境相当好，人也开朗和善，在学校里人气很高。他父母都是外交官。”

“后来，”吊车拿起自己手边的杯子喝了一口，“他父母被暗杀了，政治阴谋还是什么的，我们那时候还是初中生，根本什么都不明白。总之就是，他一下子成了孤儿。”

“他拿到了政府的抚恤金，上完了大学，然后就突然消失了。直到五年后突然出现在我面前的时候，他已经是一名挂牌侦探了。”

滑车像是想到了什么，“你说，他选择当侦探，是不是为了找出杀死父母的凶手？”

“可能吧。”

烟幕觉得芯口发堵，他声音发涩，“他从来没跟我说过这些。”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“你可以随时来找我们，要是有什么事儿的话。”滑车调皮的眨了眨眼，“尽管，你曾经放走了试图谋杀我爱人的罪犯。”

“而如果我当初没那么做，估计将会有更多的麻烦。”烟幕疲惫地笑了，“为了你获得的一切欢呼吧，你是个太幸运的人了。”

滑车拍了拍他的胳膊，“烟幕，对自己好点儿，你值得更好的，你知道。”

“我明白。”烟幕低下头，“我只是还没有找到更好的而已。”

“会好的。一切都会好起来的。你得相信这一点。”

“谢谢你。”

然后烟幕转身离开了。


	16. Chapter 16

CH16

“我很少见你这样。”

敌无双笑了，“你压根儿也不怎么认识我呀。”

“我想这就是为什么我不信任你的原因。”铁皮说话从来不拐弯儿，“别忘了你曾经是霸天虎。”

“更正一下：我曾经为霸天虎工作，但这不代表我是霸天虎。”敌无双有点儿无奈，“我只是拿钱办事儿。”

“随你便，但我想说的不是这个。”铁皮自顾自拉了把椅子坐下，“你今天很反常。”

“我太累了。”玻璃杯子墩在桌子上，酒保察言观色蓄满，“这场战争耗尽了我的精力。”

铁皮没有点单，一杯电解质水放在了他面前。“你甚至不是战场上的有生力量，敌无双。”

“那更糟。我的工作引领着那些宝贵的有生力量。我的一个情报出了错，就会涉及到成百上千的火种。”敌无双扶住额头，“我太累了。”

铁皮忽然裂开嘴笑了，“而我猜你还没去跟警车汇报工作。”

“所以你以为我为什么上午就在酒吧里，”敌无双拉着脸咽下最后一口，“我得用这个鼓起去见警车的勇气。”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“……目前的情况就是这样。根据内线的消息，霸天虎内部的管理权出现了分歧，部分人倾向由红蜘蛛领导，对铁堡进行闪电战，而其余人则是坚持先通过谈判拖延时间，然后选择时机进攻铁堡。”

敌无双顿了顿，“所以他们现在放缓了进攻的步调。”

警车的脑子开始飞速的运转。敌无双看对方没有反应，假装清了清嗓子引起对方注意，“不过我有个好消息。我们的内线把对方通信频道的秘钥送出来了。这样以后我们就可以掌握对方的情报了。”

这句话引起了警车的注意，他脸上的表情难得放松了一秒，“干得漂亮，敌无双。”

“我已经把秘钥交给情报部门负责人了，他知道该怎么做。”敌无双偏了下头，“如果没有其他事情我想我可以走了。短时间内你们应该用不上我，我想出去轻松一下。”

“嗯，是的。关于这件事儿，”警车搓了搓额头，似乎在芯里遣词造句一般，“我们这边计划有变。我有个新任务要交给你。”

“……”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

汽车人地球指挥部建在了一片密林里，这里对敌无双这样的飞行单位很不友好。汽车人大多人如其名，不会为了个别人选择那些安全和保密系数都偏低的平原安置指挥部。这让敌无双不得不走着离开。

警车要求他返回塞博坦，继续监视霸天虎的一举一动。从当下的情况来看意义不大，铁堡方面已经开始筹划和霸天虎的和谈计划，这种时候一旦站队出现问题很容易被当做表示诚意的牺牲品。敌无双手里捧着烫手山芋，左右为难下打算睁一眼闭一眼。事到如今他无法得到任何一方的完全信任，只能想尽法子左右逢源明哲保身。

快要走到林地和草原的边缘时，敌无双忽然看到象群在悠然的享受午后的时光。慢悠悠的陆生最大哺乳动物从不担心远在光年外的战况信息，这个星球和平的让人嫉妒。敌无双毫无知觉的看着它们慢悠悠地在草地上行走，想起很多年前他曾经见过一次这个场景。

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“你收到图像了吗？怎么样？”

“感觉，很奇妙。”烟幕整理着手边的材料心不在焉地说，“看着其他星球的生物是一件很有趣的事儿。”

敌无双忽然想到了什么，“嘿，你知道这个东西在地球上叫什么吗？”

“我怎么会知道。”

“他叫……aini。”

“……艾尼？”

“你发音不对，跟我说，ai~ni~”

“呃……爱你？”

敌无双扑哧一声笑了，“我也爱你，宝贝儿。”

烟幕直接把内线掐了。敌无双抱着肚子笑倒在非洲大草原上。


	17. Chapter 17

CH17

「然而我们怎么能相信霸天虎呢？他们的名字里就有欺骗二字。」*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

烟幕的手滑过积了一层灰的显示屏，意识到自己已经将近一个多月没有接受过外部消息了。

随着战火的蔓延，铁堡进入了紧急备战状态。各类公立设施开始无限期放假，学校也早就停课了。教职员工的薪资改为正常酬劳的80%，物价却是一路向上不见回头。日子越来越拮据，铁堡这样的大城市已经不再宜居了。

烟幕想了很久：他决定回帕拉克萨斯。

从寄宿学校拿到毕业证书后他就前往了电子城。这个决定说不上好与坏：帕省是以文教为发展中心的城市，以他的学历很难找到一份满意的工作。于是他带着身上不多的积蓄申请了比帕省次一级的城市电子城的公立大学，尽管从小叛逆张扬，耳濡目染下烟幕明白只有知识才能改变一切。

之后他便留在了电子城。外埠户口的原因他享受不到什么福利，帕省的房子租出去倒也能增加一笔收入。后来他来到铁堡，直到去年换了一拨又一拨的租客戛然而止，房子彻底空闲了下来。中介公司几次三番给他打电话，现在看来当初没有动心倒是给自己省去不少麻烦。

他想回家。

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“欢迎来到铁堡，快节奏的生活，高昂的商品，还有能让你明白自己几斤几两的「好心人」，”收银台后面的老人一脸讽刺，“愿你度过美好的一天，先生。”

临行前该做好完全的准备——他的路线相当于从后方一路直插进入敌占区，一个不留神就彻底能「回老家」。好在烟幕芯里清楚帕省和卡隆有和平协议，应该说目前的帕拉克萨斯甚至比铁堡还要安全。众矢之的只会是帝国的核心，其余小城市左右逢源就好。

他拿着采购的商品离开了。路面上没什么人，大家都蜷缩在家里时刻关注这战争的局势。烟幕有点儿幸灾乐祸，和那些土生土长的铁堡人不同，烟幕有家可以回。

这让他产生了一点儿阴暗的喜悦——而就是这番喜悦，让他把步子甩得更大了一些，直奔曾经繁华已极的铁堡地标性建筑。

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

胜利广场上巨大的屏幕在过去是影视剧中的经典场景。通常，经历了波澜壮阔的剧情后，尘埃落定的主角伴侣会在这块屏幕想相拥而泣，屏幕上是全场围观群众的欢呼，相当能带动情绪的场景。

现在这里门可罗雀，几个路人行色匆匆，屏幕上是重播了上万遍的广告，偶尔穿插最新战况。烟幕稍微积攒起来的好心情一扫而光。他开始后悔自己是除了什么问题才想要来这儿看看。

他定了定神，屏幕上的广告换成了新闻转播，除了「战况良好」就是「形势乐观」，烟幕懒得听，他抱紧了手里的袋子开始返程。

「下面来看一条专题报道，时间距离惨绝人寰的帕拉克萨斯轰炸袭击已经过去一个月了，但青丘方面的残忍和霸天虎的恶行依然触目惊心。在清理工作趋近尾声的现在，我们有幸采访到了在废墟中找到的唯一幸存者。现在让我们进入今天的专题报道——唯一的幸存者：帕省轰炸后日谈」

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“借过一下好吗？”

烟幕被吓得一哆嗦，他急急转向声源，一个看起来很年轻但满脸疲惫的女孩正不耐烦的看着他，“你挡在路中间了，先生。”

“抱歉，我……”烟幕赶紧后撤了一步，让出一个身位。

“谢谢。”

这段小插曲让他错过了大约几十秒的报道，等他再次回头，镜头已经从附近小镇的居民采访转向了实地拍摄。

烟幕开始芯慌，他抓住广场上的铁质围栏，几乎要捏碎它。

屏幕上到处都是焦黑的场景，破碎的瓦砾和街道混合成一片，间或有几处保留还算完好的建筑能够看出大概原型。烟幕的脑子不受控制的回忆往昔，这让他惊讶：没想到时隔这么多年，关于帕省的回忆竟然还是如此清晰。

那个地方是水晶花园，旁边是人民大道……那个红色的屋顶应该是图书馆，旁边是……破碎的那堵墙是……

内部系统开始报警，cpu占有率直线飙高，他开始感到视觉模块开始停止接受外部信息以减少进程数量，他开始感到眼前逐渐暗了下去。

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“警车给我的任务是前往帕省，组织当地的谈判工作。警车认为像帕省这种中立的状态对于汽车人是不利的。如果可以拉动该城市反抗霸天虎，就可以从前后两面夹击敌人，改变战场局势。

我迅速分析了当地情况后，判断应该从城市居民开始做工作。如果能煽动起居民的反对霸天虎情绪，则当局将不得不公开对霸天虎宣战。

大的计划定好后，我迅速踏上了返回帕省的路程。预计将在两星期内返回赛博坦。但是中途我遇上的离子风暴，不得不在一个汽车人中转站修正，这拖慢了我得脚步。

现在看来，我该感谢这场无妄之灾——我在中转站等到一切平静后，带着充足的燃料重新踏上返程。就在我距离近地轨道还有3万公里的时候，我看到了盛开在地表的一朵朵璀璨的烟花。

这种规模的轰炸是开战以来以少见的——我迅速打开内置地图和所有能在这个距离下接入的新闻频道，确认了轰炸就发生在我此行的目的地，帕拉克萨斯。

震惊过后我开始悬停，我不能贸然冲下去，现在一切都疑团重重，我需要冷静分析思考再决定下一步的行动。

轰炸持续到晨昏线移动到帕省时才宣告结束。我又等待了大约两个塞时才降下去。我降落在距离轰炸地大约5公里的地方搜寻周围信号，显然罪魁祸首已经离去了。确定安全后我进入了帕省，不出所料看到一片焦土——能够摧毁的东西所剩无几，残肢断片四散于地面。即使战争已经开始了四年，我这是第一次见到如此恐怖的场景。

任务更新：终止原计划，返回地球汽车人基地。

……这个混蛋。”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*出自本人另一篇文《宣战》，感兴趣的朋友可以看一下（链接：https://archiveofourown.org/works/25295107）。


	18. Chapter 18

CH18

“你早就知道，对吗？”

警车逆着光坐在办公桌前面，很好地将表情藏在了一片黑暗中，“我不知道你在说什么。”

“秘钥，”敌无双话锋一转，“我已经把秘钥交给你们了，你们的情报部早就掌握霸天虎的全部信息了。你们知道青丘要轰炸帕省，你们什么都知道，你们只是选择了无视而已。”

“那是因为一旦我们提前采取了措施，霸天虎就会发现自己的联络信道和密码泄露，他们就会更换新的通讯和加密方式。”警车平静地陈述着，“所以我们必须牺牲那里，因为我们需要等待，等待更有意义的信息到来。”

沉默开始。两个人似乎都再也找不到该对对方说得话了一般，只让周围的环境音静静地流淌。

警车开始拿起数据板办公，就在这时——

“我的，”敌无双顿了下，然后仿佛下定决心一般，“我的爱人，是一名帕省人。”

这句话让警车的动作凝滞了。他没有抬头，但在数据班上来回扫动的视线停住了。

“在离开赛博坦之前，他对我说他要回家，回到故乡去。”

“我们那时在争吵，很严重，他对我说希望我能去死。”

“在我离开前，我问他今后有什么打算。他说他要回家，早晚的事儿。他不会留在铁堡的。”

敌无双转身开始离开，“我现在会回到赛博坦去，我会去找他，不管他是活着还是死了。如果他还活着，我将再也不会回来。如果他死了——”

他打开门，平静地向警车说道：“我会回来杀了你。先生，我一定会。”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“我现在可以确认，汽车人方面已经彻底将我视为一颗弃子了。警车派我前往帕省是希望我能给那里陪葬。常年在霸天虎内部工作导致我现在已经无法获得任何人的信任了。这场战争结束前，我都将找不到自己的位置。

我需要离开，我要好好想一想接下来该做什么。”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

政府方面迅速做出了回应，军队开拔前往一线进行救援，文职人员整宿整宿处理伤亡名单公布于众。这是最好的宣传机会，之前由于政府的腐败堕落，导致了大批民众开始相信霸天虎的言论，现在，面对残忍的恐袭，抓住机会进行宣传就能再次抓住民众的心。

在帕省附近的小镇子伊利克斯，临时征用的办公楼被改为了抗灾指挥部。大厅里站满了人，有很多散落在全球的帕省人回来，盯着滚动的大屏幕目不转睛，希望能在上面找到自己亲人的名字。

敌无双在这里站了一会儿后明白这么做毫无意义。他决定前往铁堡。

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

路上耽搁了一些时间。战争进入到现在，每一个外来者都需要很多的身份证明才能进入这座城市，这让他身心俱疲，甚至有几次他差点儿脱口而出自己的真实姓名。

总算进入城市后，敌无双直接拨通了对方的内线，然后在无回应的忙音中让自己的忐忑不安随着时间愈演愈烈。

他设置了导航，现在唯一能期盼的就是如果他没有回家，至少不要在铁堡里换房子。

“让我找到你，烟幕。”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

烟幕打开行李箱。

他开始一件一件从行李箱里掏东西——各种口味的食物，能量块，备用的涂装颜料，修理工具箱……烟幕的脑模块彻底清空，他什么也没有想，机械的重复手上的动作。

掏出来的东西被随便扔在床上，有的圆柱形物品没放稳，咕噜着滚到地上。烟幕连看也不看一眼。

已经没有意义了。

外面的天空已经红透了。烟幕在透过窗户的晚霞里，看着空荡荡的行李箱，委屈地像个孩子一样泣不成声。

——为什么，为什么啊。

——到底为什么会变成这样啊。

他抱着膝盖坐在地上。背靠着床尾，哆嗦着去把跑远了的罐子一个一个捡了回来。


	19. Chapter 19

CH19

入夜后的铁堡从来没像现在这么黑过。

电力被抽调去了前线，捉襟见肘后所有的的纸醉金迷都被撤下了奢华的泡沫，变成毫无意义的装饰品。只有路灯还支撑着，可怜兮兮地在脚边投射出一圈光晕。几只铁线虫围着灯光转来转去，贴得太近了就是刺啦一声，听得人牙根儿痒痒。

敌无双站在楼底下。

——五年前在这间公寓里，有个人让他去死。五年后的今天，他只希望那个人还住在这里。

门口的保安室不知道空了多久。里面的桌椅板凳全是一层薄薄的灰尘。敌无双有点儿出神地盯着它看了一会儿，然后走向旁边的邮箱。

302邮箱里塞满了电子账单，数据板全都溢了出来。敌无双慢慢把里面的东西拿出来，明白那间公寓的生命线早在两周之前就已经全都停了。

他扭过头看着黑洞洞的窗户，叹了口气。

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

世界上不存在没有对象的账单。每一封催缴通知的开头都写着：尊敬的烟幕先生……

他还住在这里，但他再也没有支付过公共缴费。

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

而敌无双在拧门把手的时候甚至没有考虑门有可能锁着这种可能性。

太暗了。明白屋里肯定没有电的敌无双拧开了暗置于胸口的胸灯，屋里的东西放置的非常随意，并且显然有很久没有被动过。他调高自己的音频捕捉范围，循着微弱的声音来到客厅。

赛博坦人内置能量转换系统可以让他们把能量块转换为电能。烟幕身上伸出来一根导线插到平板电脑上，手边空了的高纯瓶子揭露了主人的能量来源。他斜倚在凳子上，面前是平板电脑支架。窗户没有关，阳台上有风送进屋里来。

敌无双觉得自己的脚步声足够轻，他怕突然出声会吓到对方。定在那里很久，他才轻轻说道：“嘿，烟幕。”

对方没有任何反应。

敌无双上前几步，轻轻拍了拍对方的肩膀，“烟幕，是我，我回来了。”

烟幕缓缓转过头来，这花费了他一小会儿用来调整光镜的焦距以便他能看清眼前的人是谁。然后他笑了。

“呀，侦探先生，晚上好。”

烟幕拉长胳膊，这样他就能躲过对方试图抢走自己手上握着的高纯瓶子的手。“烟幕，给我。别喝了。”

“那哪儿行呀~”烟幕咯咯地笑着，“你瞧，我得用这个，这样我才能看这个呀~”

他用手指了指眼前的平板。敌无双冷着脸定了一会，然后他一把抢过对方手上的瓶子，并按下了暂停键。循环播放的视频在说完最后一句话后草草收场。

“现在我们将跟随前方记者的镜头，来到战后救灾大厅的现场……”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

屋里瞬间静的吓人。

窸窸窣窣的声音来自轻轻晃荡的窗帘。烟幕像是突然被抽走了内骨骼，整个软进了椅子上。他定在那里像一座雕像。过了好久，他再次伸手去够桌子上的另一个瓶子。

敌无双按住了他的肩膀。他的语气里充满了恳求，“别喝了烟幕，别喝了。”

“已经来不及了，侦探先生。”烟幕把手里的瓶子倒过来，里面没有一滴液体流出来。

“已经来不及了……”

曾经热闹的街道上一个人也没有，贴着阳台的霓虹灯招牌毫无光彩，可怜兮兮地死在了夜晚的黑暗中。甚至没有邻居不小心漏出来的话语声。这周围的住户很多都已经搬走了，也就只剩下被房产拘在这里的楼下房东，还会颤巍巍地走上来向烟幕要每个月的房租。烟幕感恩戴德：如果没有每个月这一个小小的插曲，他可能会被周围的安静和寂寞淹死。

直到对方的手掌贴到自己的外甲上，烟幕才意识到这是这几年来，第一次有人触碰他。

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

敌无双感到手中的肩膀开始轻微得颤抖。

他想叹息，他想哭泣，他想用能想到的所有方法表达自己的痛苦。他和烟幕一样，被裹挟在历史的洪流里，身不由己的支离破碎。

最后他只是顺着对方的肩窝埋了进去。他不太想看现在烟幕的脸，那只会让他心碎。

沉默持续了一会儿，直到烟幕轻轻扭过来，细不可闻地说：

“爱我，侦探先生。就是现在，就在这儿，爱我。”


	20. Chapter 20

CH20

烟幕是被按到床上的。

身上的人没有一刻停下过手里的动作，敌无双架着他从客厅移动到卧室，漆黑的房间内两个人跌跌撞撞一路不知道撞撒了多少东西。烟幕在对方啃舐自己颈部线路的时候有点儿心疼得瞥了一眼摔得粉碎的限量款杯子。

“嗷……”

门翼撞击充电床的悲鸣把他拉了回来，烟幕疼得小声哀嚎。敌无双压在他上面，冷着脸卸掉对方碍事儿的胸甲，然后探下身子同他接吻。

整个过程与含情脉脉的两心相许毫无关系，双方凶恶地仿佛泄愤一般毫不留情。敌无双在被咬破舌头后恶狠狠掐了一把对方卸掉胸甲的软性金属，然后在心满意足听到对方的惨叫后被一膝盖顶到输出管疼得差点流出清洁液。

进入正题后一切变得更加简单。被破开的时候烟幕疼得哆嗦，换气扇声音陡然飙高了一个八度，敌无双甚至有点害怕对方系统会当场报错宕机。好在死在床上这种没品的可能性及时刺激了烟幕的情感电路，就是为了面子他也勉强分出几条进程来保持清醒。

“唔……你，你等会儿……”

回应他的只是大腿上狠狠的一口。

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

然而让敌无双难以无视的是，他一直在哭。

在他吻上对方的时候，在他抱住他带进卧室的时候，在他和他纠缠不休的时候，在他把自己慢慢送进去的时候，清洁液始终源源不断从他的光镜里流出来。

从他的反应中敌无双读不出他的情绪，他不知道他究竟是激动于和自己的再次重逢，还是悔恨于庞然的寂寞里只能和自己所恨之人抵死缠绵的愤怒和无助。当然眼下他也没太想去研究这个问题，烟幕的身体随着他如同漂浮在海面上一般起伏，周围安静的环境下细碎的呻吟声显得更加令人紧张刺激。敌无双索性下线光镜，俯下身子搂住对方，不再去看烟幕的脸。

然而传入音频接收器的啜泣声始终让他分心。

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

他在让人战栗的高潮中泣不成声。

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

梦境里他回到了小时候，寄宿学校每周五下午会组织他们出去散心，他可以趁这个机会去街上买最新的游戏和书，回到宿舍就可以和同学一起度过一个愉快的周末。

他站在街角的书店前，周围所有人的脸都是模糊的，嘈杂的背景音里混着人声和鸣笛，但他不能分辨那些人到底在说什么。他站在信号灯面前等待过马路，但他隐隐明白，自己没有过马路的必要。

站在那里愣怔的时候，周围人忽然变成了一道道白色的匆匆而过的影子，唯一能辨认清楚的只有站在马路另一边的一个陌生的机体。TA的涂装如水晶般璀璨，形体上看起来似乎是女性塞博坦人。

TA向着烟幕走过来，烟幕向着TA走过去。

两相交汇的过程中，TA的涂装开始以一种丑陋的方式逐渐剥离，仿佛受到了腐蚀一般慢慢脱落，露出下面如地狱火一般燃烧破碎的骨骼，女人的表情没有任何痛苦，而烟幕没有任何恐惧，他感到了如此巨大的悲伤以至于他一句话也说不出来。

当他们之间的距离触手可及时，烟幕流着泪抚上了女人的脸。

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“我应该救你的，我本来能够救你的……我是个混蛋，天啊……我太蠢了……”

“原谅我，原谅我，原谅我。”


	21. Chapter 21

CH21

～5年后，铁堡~

“心理学中我们有个名词叫做「登门槛效应」。简单来说，当你请求另一个人帮你一个小忙后，如果他答应了你的要求，那么他就更有可能会答应你一个更大的要求。在一项针对慈善捐款的社会调查中，我们追踪走访了一百万层进行过捐款的人，发现如果一个人在第一次的小额捐款中如果被工作人员说动，则复捐的可能性要比那些第一次没有捐款的人高出三倍。因此，在人际交往过程中，我们建议您可以将困难的任务拆分为小的阶段性任务，逐步提高难度，以便让您的合作伙伴能更顺畅的接受强度较大的工作。”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“我听说你把飞过山介绍给另一位医生了。”

探长放下手里的杯子，脸上挂着快乐的笑容，“又一次。”

烟幕也笑了，“再一次的，我得承认我治不好他。不过，”他招手又要了一杯新加坡司令，“我得说他的这个脾气在战争中似乎更加不吃亏，所以我甚至不知道是该治好他，还是让他就这么疯下去。”

探长哈哈大笑，“他只要别像上次似的一言不合就从四次元口袋掏出个rpg攻击对方老大，我没意见。我可不想再在地球上翻车了。”

“你吓得我快不敢去地球了。”烟幕转着手里的杯子，“我下周就要跟着擎天柱去地球基地了。一点儿提示：我也不喜欢翻车。”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

「烟幕醒过来的时候惊恐的发现自己的身体动不了了。

他躺在那儿，在黑暗中绝望地试图看清天花板的花纹。梦里发生的一切还在他火种匣附近以一种让人不愉快的方式萦绕着。他不太想动，零件由于不自然的姿势导致的错位尚未恢复，但他清楚地意识到，如果继续躺在这里，吓人的安静会杀了他。

伸手触碰，旁边的床是空的。」

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

烟幕叹了口气，“你知道吗？真正让我绝望的不是我每次回家都能看见你在这里，而是我对这种情况已经完全见怪不怪了。”

蓝霹雳贤惠地把一贯引擎润滑油放进了旅行箱里——他从哪儿把那玩意儿找出来的？——对着烟幕晃了晃手上的能量液罐子，“你不该感谢我吗？提前为你这个老乡来收拾去地球的行李。”

“难住我了，事实上要不是你来，我都不知道我去地球还要带行李。”他随手从茶几上抄起一块板子，“我本来以为只要有这个就够了。”

蓝霹雳歪头，“那是你准备的地球居住指南吗？”

“不，那是我下载的1000篇小说，能让我在运输机上不会无聊到切断自己的火种匣能量供给当然去世。”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

「敌无双没有将全部的装甲都戴上。这个季节的铁堡总是吹着舒服的风。本应是旅游旺季的目下，整个城市安静地仿佛空无一人。

他任由上半身暴露在凌晨的空气里，一层细密的小水珠凝结在金属表面，点燃的烟头在黑暗中拖曳出一道道神秘的线。烟幕不抽烟，他想起有一次只有两个人的时候，烟幕皱着眉头夺过了他嘴上的烟头，不顾旁边“禁止乱扔垃圾”的牌子一把扔进了公园的中心湖。

他吐出一口烟，然后掐灭在阳台的栏杆上。“原谅我烧坏了你的阳台，但我知道你不抽烟，你这里肯定没有烟灰缸。”

烟幕面无表情地递过去一个做成浴缸形状的烟灰缸。」

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

铁堡陷落的时候烟幕甚至松了一口：他终于可以放下那些不切实际的幻想，彻底贯彻自己的选择了。

擎天柱带着部分汽车人开着方舟去找新能源，霸天虎紧跟其后一起坠毁在了地球上。之后双方将第二战场开辟在了这颗蓝色的星球上。能源短缺是共同的问题，尽管在赛博坦上获得了最终的胜利，结果反而让霸天虎自己陷入了窘境。

就像威震天所说的，像这样的胜利再来几次，我们就彻底输了。

也因此战争失败后，汽车人反而开始了一段相对平静地生活。赛博坦被折腾到现在早已千疮百孔，攻占一片焦土和什么都没得到毫无区别，双方都想方设法从其他地方获得支援，才能让自己维持下去。

烟幕看着兴奋异常的蓝霹雳，“我真不知道你有什么可高兴的。”

蓝霹雳哼着小曲儿，“为什么不？你也来了，以后地球基地就有我们三个达特森了。”他对着烟幕大大的笑了，“我再也不是孤单一个人了。我真高兴，烟幕。”

烟幕笑着摇了摇头。

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

「“什么时候学会的？”

“你走的那年。”」

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	22. Chapter 22

CH22

「~5年前，铁堡~

夜晚的阳台上，一个光点现在变成了两个。

敌无双想问的问题实在太多。他带着疑问离开了铁堡，兜兜转转这些年回到家乡，他想知道这些年都发生了什么。

“你还好吗？”“这些年家乡怎么样？”“你当年是怎么知道我的真事身份的？”“赛博坦上大家都是怎么想的？”“你觉得我们能在这里组织有效的抵抗吗？”“汽车人政府又是怎么和你们宣传的？”……

他张开的嘴保持了好一会儿这个尴尬的造型，最后他只问了一个问题，“你今后打算怎么办？”

烟幕无奈地看着他，用表情无声地反问“你费了半天劲就特么想问这个么？”

“……我不知道。”烟幕垂下光镜，“我本来打算在铁堡再待一阵看看形势，然后再回去的。现在看来，我都不知道我迟了一步是好事儿还是坏事儿。”

“心怀感恩吧，至少你还活着。”

“或许我宁愿和我的故乡一起死。”

敌无双沉默了。他将目光转回到面前的城市上，“我和汽车人之间算是闹翻了。我早知道他们必然不会信任我，只是没想到决裂来的这么快。现在两方势力都把我视为叛徒，我哪儿也去不了。”

烟幕冷笑，“恭喜。”

敌无双也笑了，“别那么肯定，我出事儿对你没什么好处。别忘了你还替我干过呢。他们同样会对你心存怀疑。”

“无所谓，我难道跟你说过我想加入这场战争吗？”烟幕耸了耸肩，“我只想回家。”

“谁不是呢。”」

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

烟幕看着越摞越高的购物车压低声音怒吼，“你够了没有？！我们现在还在潜伏阶段呢！”

蓝霹雳笑得开心，“我知道啊，我只是想确保你在地球上不会过得太难受而已。哦哦，这个口味的轴承润滑油！我没想到他们还在生产！我以为这个厂商已经被轰没了呢！”

“……承认吧蓝霹雳，你就是来让我为你的购物清单付款的。”

“嗯哼~随你怎么想。”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

加入汽车人后烟幕搬到了铁堡的近郊。搬家没两个月，铁堡就被彻底攻陷了。

由于烟幕加入的时间不长，警车认为让他继续住在铁堡附近等待命令是当前最合适的选择。于是他有幸换上一身暗色涂装混杂在人群中，看着霸天虎的军车一辆辆鱼贯而入。

威震天履行了他的诺言，他没有大规模轰炸这座天选之城，而是尽可能让人们维持了原来的生活状况。当然，由于汽车人还没有完全被歼灭，战后重建是想也不要想的。当务之急是围剿追捕汽车人残部，好还赛博坦一片“和平安宁”。

宵禁时间之后整个城市仿佛一片死城。人人自危家家闭户，物质上的匮乏已经让人身心俱疲，更可怕的终究还是精神压力：谁也不知道会不会有人举报自己，下一秒就会有破门而入的霸天虎警卫军以“汽车人同情者”将自己带回警察局。

烟幕冷着脸看着霸天虎入驻原铁堡联合政府大楼，低着头离开了。

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

「西北方向沉闷的炮击声像雷鸣。沉稳地扩散开来。

烟幕伸了个懒腰，语气竟是格外的轻松，“他们总算想开了啊。”

——铁堡近郊的战斗意味着整个战局马上就要进入尾声了。帕省作为插在霸天虎后方的最后一颗钉子，一旦拔掉，整个东南区域即全部沦陷。现在对霸天虎来说，铁堡是他们唯一的目标。

之前由于战线拉得过长，霸天虎曾出面和铁堡和谈，来来往往几个月，作秀一般的政治闹剧在帕省的毁灭后被撕破了遮羞的面纱，最后的进攻开始了。

他们站在一起默默听了一会儿外面的炮声，烟幕叹了口气，折回去走进屋里，留下敌无双满脸不解。

不一会他回来了，抬起手递过来一个长方形的东西。

等到他在黑暗中辨认出那是什么，敌无双悲伤而又无奈地笑了，“我已经不干这行了。”

“但你知道该怎么做对吗。”烟幕看起来似乎有些不耐烦，“拿着这个，去做你该做的，侦探先生。”」

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

小型军用机场周围竟然是一片菜地。烟幕满脸写着好奇，在金属茄子和铝合金西红柿之间蹦蹦跳跳。

“这是最好的伪装了。”蓝霹雳挥舞着两根儿黄瓜，看起来也挺开心的，“这个小机场至今都没有被霸天虎发现，周围的蔬菜功不可没啊。”

烟幕抓起一个西红柿扔过去，“所以你呢？跟我一起走吗？”

蓝霹雳摇了摇头，“我今天晚上就得回地球，你在这里住一宿，趁着明天早上航空管制换防的空挡飞出去就行。运输机已经给你准备好了。”

“第二战场，我来了。”烟幕装腔作势打了几拳，“那些霸天虎要倒霉了。”

“谁说不是呢？”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

「烟幕回到客厅的时候发现，敌无双已经换好装甲准备出发了。

他听到身后的脚步声转过身来，在黑暗中准确找到对方的轮廓，手指划过烟幕的脸部线条，“我得走了。”

“去哪儿？”

“地球。”他说着捡起一片胸甲，“我以前在那里认识了几个人，我先去那里避一避。”

“嗯哼。”烟幕漫不经心摸了一把对方的胳膊，“那就再见。”

“再见。”

两个人都没有动。

突然烟幕死死抓住敌无双的胳膊，他把头顶在敌无双胸口，声音颤抖着，“带我走敌无双，我不想再留在这里了，我真的受不了了。”

有那么一瞬间敌无双想要马上把他抱进怀里，好在他花费了一会儿终于下定决心，“听着烟幕，我要去的地方不能带你去。我现在已经没法再帮助你了，但我知道有一个人，你可以去找他。”

他从手指里伸出一个插头，轻轻送进烟幕脑后的接口上，然后缓缓传了一个地址过去。

烟幕仰起头看着他。

“……他是汽车人领袖的副官，我一直以来的上级，”敌无双轻揉着对方的胳膊，“去找他，他会帮助你的。”

“我不想加入战争。我们都已经被这个世界抛弃了，一起走不好吗？”烟幕声音里甚至怀着一丝祈求。

敌无双轻轻笑了，他从子空间掏出刚刚烟幕交给他的那块数据板，“烟幕，如果你真是这样想的，你又为什么要交给我这个呢？”」

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“然后，王子和公主就过上了幸福的生活……完。”烟幕合上数据板，无奈地摸了摸蓝霹雳的头，“现在？整个故事我都告诉你了，满意了？”

蓝霹雳撇嘴，“我说真的，如果你们最后去了地球，真的过上了简单幸福的小日子，那才叫完美。”

“对对，找个人烟罕至的山坡，盖一所简简单单的房子，日出而作日落而息，生五六个幼生体，然后在子孙的环绕下安详地拥入普神的怀抱……你脑子进水了吧白痴。”烟幕不轻不重在蓝霹雳头上拍了一下，“这世上哪儿有这种生活。”

“我相信有。”蓝霹雳站起身来，“这样的好日子早晚会来的。”外面机场上引擎的轰鸣声开始越来越清晰。“我的飞机到了，我得走了。”

“地球见，”烟幕轻轻挥手，“亲爱的理想主义者。”

蓝霹雳，“总有一天我会让你见识到这样的好日子的，现在，再见。”


	23. Chapter 23

CH23

~地球。汽车人基地~

~擎天柱一行返回基地三天后~

“我吃不了了。”烟幕推了推盘子。

爵士翻了个白眼，“太糟糕了，你瞧，冰箱里还有这么多存货呢，你怎么说吃就不吃了？你让我拿这些存货可怎么办呢？”

“讽刺，赤裸裸的讽刺。”烟幕pia叽一下趴在桌面上，“你当初招募我的时候不是这样的，你变了。”

“我本来该把你送上军事法庭，”爵士大大咧咧坐到烟幕对面，“你有一张传票在等着你呢，赌棍先生。”

烟幕摊手，“我救出了擎天柱，痛揍了大火车，顺便带着队友去赌城消遣了一晚上释放压力，你还有什么不满意的？”

“接着说，我等着做笔录呢。”爵士拉过椅子坐在下，“我来审讯室不光是为了给你送饭，你知道吧。”

烟幕舔了舔手指，“我还以为昨天我已经交代清楚了呢。发生在赌场的事儿，大火车和尖头，青面獠牙兽。难道其他人跟我说的不一样？”

爵士支起下巴，“烟幕，你知道我想问的是什么。”

“……呃啊，好吧，好吧……”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~两个月前~

“你可真棒啊烟幕。”第四杯下肚的时候烟幕终于有点儿上头了，他身边身高四米的大爷还在研究菜谱。“先是跟着领导一起跑到一个生物体型堪比巨人的奇怪星球，死里逃生跑出来之后又被一群宇宙海盗抓起来打算卖掉。幸运爆棚没有被束缚住本来该去拯救领导和自己的战友，偏偏这个时候赌瘾发作输了个精光，还把自己的上级直接当赌资输出去了。”他举起杯子，向着大概是地球的地方，“地球万岁！”

“没毛病。”博世把菜单倒过来之后终于放弃了，“烟幕，我现在必须承认一个事实：我不认字儿，或者说这里的字儿我不认得。”

“那你看个屁。”烟幕一把将菜谱抢过来，招手叫来一个服务员，“来，炒一本，钱全部记在这大爷账上。”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“我们得回去。”烟幕看着博世，“你得跟我一起去，老东西。”

“我倒是想拒绝呢。”博世向后靠在椅背上，“我跟你一样欠了老板的钱，我一个人不可能跑出去。”

“给点意见怎么样？”

“常规途径肯定是行不通了。”博世点了点头，“我们得回竞技场，想办法把你的朋友弄出来，再偷偷溜出去。”

“太棒了，我就爱干点儿跟规定拧着来的。”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

降落在地面后，敌无双趴在一组环形山后面，看着大货车和尖头向着赌城方向走去，打开内置的语音日志开始记录。

“敌无双日志：发现霸天虎，降落在……”

放下胳膊的时候宇宙穿梭机叹了口气，跟踪大火车不是个好主意，他的体型注定了自己没有必胜的把握，而大火车脑袋上的赏金也不高，为了他冒这么大的风险显然不值。

他拖拖拉拉跟在后面，想着待会儿进了赌场见机行事，并联系了几个线人打算随时抽身。

——就算给自己放个假吧。

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“门口吵吵什么呢！”

打定主意回去的烟幕正和博世研究如何混进去救人，餐厅门口忽然传来有人打架的声音，打断了他的思路。

于是他烦躁地转头。

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

门口那个人走进来的时候烟幕觉得自己的火种匣停跳了。

——重逢这一天他不是没想过，但在这个状况下重逢他连猜都猜不出来。烟幕忽然觉得周围所有人的视线都在注视自己，等着自己在尴尬中出洋相。

他坐立不安。

敌无双没有看见他，他忙于躲开那个因为自己救了他从而一直缠着自己的外星生物。追踪霸天虎来到这里的敌无双最不想的就是引起注意被敌人察觉，他一边在酒馆里寻找自己的线人一边尽量甩开那个不断贴过来的家伙。

“嘿别这样……我说停下，别亲了！”

此时博世也发现了门前的骚乱，他转过头看见一个熟悉的身影，然后在烟幕来得及阻止他之前，他就出口打招呼了。

烟幕痛苦地扶额。

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“大概就是这么回事儿。”烟幕把翘在桌子上的脚放了下来，“我们接受了敌无双的帮助，从赌场逃了出来，他带着那个语言不通的怪物走了，我们玩儿够了回地球。”

爵士的护目镜透露出不信任的反光，“真的？”

“真的。”

“真~的？”

一阵尴尬的沉默。“……真的。”

爵士耸了耸肩，“随你便吧，反正这次的禁闭时间不会短，对你算是惩罚了。”他临到门口有补上一句，“顺便说一句，他回来了，就在基地，并且将有很长一段时间待着这里，但我想等你放出来的时候他肯定走了。”

等爵士关上门离开的时候烟幕开始笑，从一开始的微笑逐渐转为难以自抑的大笑。这笑跟讽刺毫无关系，烟幕如今就像个开心的孩子一样发自肺腑的感受着快乐。刚刚爵士的话似乎是想让他得到惩戒，但他知道，这次无论他们是分隔两地，还是近在一个基地里，该完成的事情结局都不会有任何变化。

他相信他。这一次是真的。

擦着眼角的清洁液，他有点儿好笑的想起重逢后两个人之间的第一句话。

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“嘿，汽车人！”

fin.

*完事儿了……之前就写完了，忘了更新。强迫症看见有个坑没填平真是浑身难受（


End file.
